Where Do I Stand?
by BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame
Summary: Sequel to Nothing More Than Friends? She developed feelings for him even though the incident long ago scarred her, but now something comes up and she's torn between love and hate towards him. What's the verdict? NxR RESURRECTED!STORY AFTER THREE YEARS
1. Changes

Say hello to the sequel of "Nothing More Than Friends?" which is entitled "Where Do I Stand?" you probably have to read (and review) the first.

**Sora: **I'm back, yay!

**Roksas:** Yep, it's the sequel!

**Riku:** If there's anything wrong, please don't flame, saying stuff like "You suck" or "Your story is really lame" because that's just mean.

**Roksas:** Yeah, it hurts the Roksas.

**Naminé:** Intelligent flames only, please.

**Roksas:** It's still Naminé POV, by the way. And I will never type fluff; it's too much sometimes and besides, I can't write fluff.

**Summary: **She thinks of him as more than just a friend but he doesn't anymore. Now that the tables are turned, why are the plates on this table are on the floor, broken?

_Changes_

**Naminé POV**

And everything changed the second Caitlin and Aunt Lexi step foot in Twilight Town.

I stay in the House more often now because I usually stay up late in there and Aunt Lexi doesn't like being disturbed when she's sleeping. Caitlin has to share my room while some hired help fix up the other guest room and until then, Caitlin stays in my room. The three of us gather around in my room during the night just to talk, but lately I've been skipping out.

My room was clean because we had guests (for almost a year) and I hid some of my pictures for the sake of space and all, but I proudly left the one I had with Roxas; the day with the Sea Salt Ice Cream incident. We had some hired help nowadays because Aunt Lexi hired them to work and clean our house, but I didn't like it.

I was right that Caitlin captured some hearts; Pence, my cousin Demyx, Seifer, Rai…the list goes on. Demyx, not really, but he likes her (he's my cousin from my father's side). I was pretty surprised Zexion and Axel don't like her, but I was inwardly relieved. But I wasn't so sure about what Roxas felt; I think he likes her.

That was what was bothering me so much.

See, I just realized something and now… I guess I was a tad too late.

Oh, who am I kidding? He likes her a whole lot.

And Caitlin likes him too, I can feel it, but she keeps asking me if his name was really Roxas or not. Seriously, it's annoying.

It was sweet of Roxas, though, when he once asked if he should stay in the House that night so that I wouldn't be alone. Not exactly alone; Superior lives there and so does Vexen, but that doesn't really matter. When I agreed, we spent the whole evening talking, one topic about my cousin Caitlin.

He thought differently about her now; like he thought she was sweet and nice even if he did admit that she was a little bit too girly for his taste. I was about to ask, "What about me?" But I dared not. I'm not one of those boy chasers.

Oh, did I tell you about the frame I made? It the one I made for _the_ picture, if you know what I'm talking about. I painted the wood silver and I attached a thin piece of wood above on the frame, also silver, engraved "Friends." I couldn't resist adding some stars here and there, plus a small ice cream bar at the lower right corner. It may seem pretty old-fashioned, but I liked it a lot.

I showed the frame to Roxas proudly and he asked if he could have it but I stuck my tongue out at him; good friends, you know? I told him I didn't want to give him another one if I could make another one.

Well, that's the news.

I've heard some rumors that Caitlin likes Roxas and vice versa and whenever that subject would pop out, I felt as if I was freefalling down an abyss. I even asked Axel about it, but he assured me that they were just friends, although I do wonder if he's hiding something from me so that I wouldn't get hurt.

I was so agitated I even asked Roxas straight if he liked Caitlin and he said he didn't and that they were just friends. Where have I heard that before?

So now, I'm totally lost. I couldn't tell if they were just teasing me or what, or if the rumors are true. I was always the girl who'd believe most of the rumors and when I _don't_ believe it, there's always this nagging feeling tugging me.

But if those two were to become a couple, I'd be very happy for them. I mean, after what I put Roxas through and what Caitlin went through with the Ven guy, although I don't know the story, they had a chance to be together. They _are_ both nice people and besides, I want the people I care about to be happy.

Okay, I'll describe this cousin of mine: She's about our (Kairi and I) height with wavy jet black hair tumbling over her shoulders, which was usually pulled back in pigtails. She had amethyst eyes and ivory skin, which had tanned a little bit during her stay and a willowy figure that captured most boys. Caitlin was not just pretty, but she had a personality that would make people call her perfect, like she would help around here and there, she was smart, sporty and well-balanced; that kind of thing.

Next to her, I look like plain trash.

"Mind if I come in?" Someone rapped my door and I was pulled out of my thoughts. Pushing my pillow away from my face, I said yes. After all, it was Larxene.

She came in, sat down beside me on the bed. "Spit it out," she said a little harshly, her eyes showing otherwise. "You act like you want to leave."

I sighed glumly, sitting up straight. "It's Caitlin," I mumbled, playing with the bed covers and avoiding her gaze.

"She's one of those too-good-to-be-true girls," my friend said. "Don't bother with her!"

"But what about…" I let my voice trail. I ignored the tingling feeling on my face.

A few seconds of silence before she replied, "He likes you more."

"No, he likes Caitlin better. I look like s compared to my perfect cousin."

"You don't look like s; and he's just…well, look at what happened before," she pointed out. "You hurt him and he doesn't want to get hurt again. Besides, you're not Roxas so you don't know what he feels."

"You're not Roxas either," I replied sadly. "Ah, what does it matter? I was right that she'll have him around her finger anyway."

"Get out!" Larxene rolled her eyes. "He's waiting for you and you know that."

Sometimes I wish that would happen.

"He's waiting for Caitlin, you mean," I corrected.

"You have to talk to Caitlin," Larxene planned. "And then you ask her about Rox, then you'll know. Simple as that," she grinned smugly.

I shrugged, the corners of my lips tugging into a smile. "You got it," I said and gave her a big hug and she sent me home to begin my work.

As I walked home, I got thinking. Why did it feel like I was doing something stupid?

Maybe love makes you do weird things.

Even if the appropriate word isn't 'love,' it was 'like.'

I even skipped on the way home.

o0o

**Roksas: **Please review!

**Sora:** Before Roksas goes back to school.

**Riku:** Flood the email!

**Roksas:** Even if the first chapter sucked. And I won't be updating for a month or so; gotta get used to high school you know :) See you! R&R

And say hello to Zeegbar Eegah's new husky, Namine!


	2. Girl Talk

**Roksas: **Now for the second chapter…and thanks so much for the reviews!

**Sora:** But we need more. Please?

**Riku:** School corrupts the brain; boo!

**Roksas:** Not really… Oh wait, it does, sometimes!

**Sora:** It made the fic before this one ugly.

**Roksas:** Especially the second and third chapters. By the way, should I change the title of the story?

**Roxas:** There's also a story with the same title but we didn't know…

_Girl Talk_

**Naminé POV**

"What about Sora?"

"Get real, Kairi, everyone in Town _knows_ you practically own him!"

This was what you get from joining the nightly chatting (except I sat out a couple of times): girly talk. But it's pretty fun too, sharing secrets. It's like learning more about a person through these.

Except for the fact that the topic would most likely take a turn to boys; don't get me wrong, I like that topic too, like asking who's the cutest and blah, just as long as I'm not the one answering. I actually grew up talking about that subject in a different way: like who's the most annoying, the stupidest, the smelliest guy and all that…you get what I mean, don't you?

I meant to say that I enjoyed criticizing guys and if they criticize _me_ behind my back in turn, I don't really care like if they call me ugly; I _am_ ugly, thank you for the compliment. I'm not fishing for compliments, just so you know.

"So…during your stay, who've you laid your eyes on?"

A brief silence filled the air.

"Actually…" Caitlin said a little shyly. "Don't get angry at me, got it?" her face reddened a little bit, bringing her knees up and tightened her arms around them.

Both of us nodded; here comes the fun! It's a secret.

"Ah, later," she told us, waving her hands dismissively. "I'm pretty scared," she laughed nervously.

Of course I understood that. And I didn't want to here her say "Roxas" either, which was probably what she was about to answer. I'm not jealous; I could imagine what bad luck would fall on my lap, like being lonely and all…It wasn't the same with Axel; he doesn't goof of the way we do, but he does fool around too.

"So anyway," I interrupted excitedly. "Who do you think is the most annoying stalk- I mean person in Twilight Town so far?" I had to giggle.

Caitlin just laughed. "But don't tell anyone," she warned us and we swore to that. She took a deep breath. "I think it's… Pence," our cousin decided. "I mean, it's just…_aura_, you know?"

"He's _so_ annoying!" I agreed, wrinkling my nose. "The face and all, and the way he acts. I don't _know,_ but maybe it's just me? We were childhood friends but even then, I thought he was just annoying."

The raven haired girl nodded. "Yes, exactly!" she said, delighted. "Someone understands me completely! People think I'm weird when I talk about aura and stuff like that."

"I really don't understand," Kairi confessed. "I don't feel it…"

Suddenly, Caitlin's laptop began beeping, "You have an email" over and over again. She tapped it twice and put the notebook on her lap and began reading. I pulled mine out too at the same time, just to check my own emails.

"The nerve," Caitlin gritted her teeth. "He had the nerve to email me?"

"What happened?" Kairi craned her neck and peered at the screen. "Someone spammed you or something?"

"Ven had the nerve to email me," she growled, her violet eyes darkening slightly. "See what he's like, Nami," she told me, and gave me his email address. I began chatting with him, although it was pretty weird that she would introduce her ex to me. I wonder why?

o0o

He told me that he was coming to Twilight Town sometime, but I wasn't to tell anyone, especially Caitlin. We actually became fast friends; he was nice, but I didn't know why those two broke up. I was about to ask, but I knew better than that.

After an hour of just chatting online, we decided to get back talking.

"So what happened with Ven?" Kairi asked bluntly. I saw Caitlin flinch, and she didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she swerved the topic to something else.

"What's the Organization like?" our cousin asked. "I've heard a lot about it."

Was she trying to get in or something?

"Oh, it's the best place anyone would love to be!" Kairi cried. "We have this thing, like we go out to the beach for a week every year, but that doesn't matter. It's just that the people are great and really good company!"

The auburn haired girl yakked about the Organization; just plain (almost) everything and Caitlin listened, an enthusiastic glow on her face. She laughed at the few mishaps and marveled the parties hosted; she seemed interested in everything so far.

"Now tell us who you like," Kairi said hopefully, leaning forward eagerly. "You told us you'd say it later, and that later is _now_ and you know that!"

If I was a girly-girl, I'd be all giddy at the moment. But of course, I wasn't.

Caitlin looked away, embarrassed, propping her chin on her fist. "Don't get angry at me," she wailed helplessly. "It just _happened_ when I saw him…I didn't mean to! I don't like him as in _love_ him, it's just…" she sighed, exasperated. "Oh, why do I keep rambling?"

"To stall," I pointed out and we all laughed.

"So anyway," she waved a hand. "Getting serious…"

Mentally, I crossed my fingers. I really didn't want her to say Roxas; it's just too weird.

The phone suddenly rang and I jumped. I picked up the phone and said into the mouthpiece, "Hello?"

"Did you find anything out?" Larxene demanded on the other side. "It's killing me for a whole entire week and you haven't updated me! Come _on_ Nami, the suspense is _killing_ me!!!"

I glanced at the two waiting on my bed, expecting me to hang up in a second. "Wait," I mouthed and turned my attention back to the silver phone.

"I'm going to find out _now_," I whispered fiercely. "Catch you later," I resumed my normal voice and put down the phone, cutting Larxene and her protests short.

I plopped back down on my bed, joining my twin and my cousin. "Where were we?"

Everything resumed, as if it was on pause mode when I left. A few minutes were for chattering about who, what and where to go; Caitlin wanted to see Sunset Hill, but Kairi said she didn't want to go back there in a few months.

That left me out, and it gave me way to think.

I would be glad if those two got together; it'd solve my problems. If Roxas and Caitlin got together, I would be restricted from being near him, and I wouldn't like him like that; I'd go back down. I mean, the opportunity of being with Roxas landed on my lap before, and I pushed it away with no regrets. I won't take it back anymore; I'm with the choice I made. I won't go back on it.

They'll be happy together. Like I said, I'm trash compared to that wonder cousin of mine. I'm ugly, stupid and selfish; Caitlin the opposite. Who wouldn't like Caitlin? She's every boy's dream girl –the perfect one. It was only human if Roxas fell for her and vice versa.

I could read Caitlin easily; she liked Roxas, period. And Roxas likes her back. So obvious; I don't have a jealous bone in my body, none at all.

Before I forget, I added something more to the picture frame. I changed the glass into one of those things like in snow globes, except they were the liquid things. You could still see the picture, but if it breaks, the liquid might stain the photo and it'll be beyond repair. Plus, the picture was mysteriously erased from my notebook and I don't have any copy of it anymore.

"Tell us now," Kairi wailed. "I'll just _die_ if you don't tell me right now!"

Caitlin laughed. "Okay," she gave in, her cheeks coloring. "Um…he's nice," she said. "And caring, but I haven't really gotten to talk to him much. He kind of…reminds me of Ven, but he's different."

"Demyx, Zexion, Axel…is he part of the Organization?" I asked and she shook her head in reply.

_Just say it,_ I thought. _You keep denying it even if you say they'll be great together. You know you can't hide the truth._

"Definitely not Superior," Kairi giggled and we joined her. "Is it…It can't be Sora." Kairi narrowed her eyes dangerously with a trace of humor twinkling in her blue eyes.

"Well no duh there," Caitlin rolled her eyes, grinning. "Your property, Kairi, I know that."

I stepped back into my thinking, oblivious to the world.

So now I have nothing to worry about; I'll know my place and stick to it. Besides, I wouldn't know where I stand in his heart until Caitlin reveals her little secret, not that I care. In fact, I honestly don't. I'm just a friend to him and nothing else, and I think he's just a friend too.

Oh, why do I keep beating around the bush?

So to summarize it, I don't like him that way, period.

"_Naminé_ answer, hello!" Kairi waved a hand in front of me and I snapped back into reality.

"Uh, uh I don't know," I murmured on reflex. "What's going on?"

"Who do you like?" Caitlin asked me eagerly, like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

o0o

**Roksas: **I'm stopping here today, coz something happened and that something made me stop typing there.

**Sora:** Like always.

**Roksas:** I can't believe I'm about to curse… so here:

Stop giving me all that shit that my brother is gay. For the last time, he's **NOT**. Just because he believes in what he believes doesn't mean you can call him gay. You people won't accept him just because he has this and that and whatnot. Not all of us are perfect people and you know that. He's branded as an outcast because none of you even TRY to befriend him! And so what if he still likes video games? Do you mean I'm lesbian because I still like video games? And **anyone** can cry, even men. We're all humans!

**Roksas: **Sorry...I just felt like I had to type that. I'm SO angry right now...


	3. Confessions To Self

**Roksas: **Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry about that! So first of all:

Hey everyone! Hope I didn't scare people off or something… I'm really, really sorry I got carried away last time; it just annoyed me a lot how people think they're so great when they're just losers… It happened to burst my bubble and I felt like I had to update ASAP because of what I did. Once again, I'm very sorry. I'm known to have low EQ. EQ is like, how well you can control your emotions and stuff.

**Sora: **Of course you are.

**Naminé:** Don't mind them they're just losers. Just because he's an outcast doesn't mean he's gay.

**Roksas:** Exactly… Now on with the story and I hope I get more reviews this time. I won't bother you with my problems anymore. Sorry I did that.

**Sora:** Suffer the consequences: People hate you now.

**Roksas:** Well everyone knows that… And by the way:

I only own the plot and that OC of mine. Sorry if I used your name; I just wanted to use it that's all. Please remember that I don't know anyone by the name of Caitlin. AND Ven is owned by SE.

_Confessions –To Self_

**Naminé POV**

"Um…what did you just say?" I can't believe what I just heard. They were asking _me_, the boy hater (sort of) a question like _that_? Sure I had friends, but…well, not _that_ way!

"Oh come _on_, Naminé, you know what I just said!" Caitlin let out a silvery laugh. "Stop avoiding the question."

I shook my head. "I don't think I heard it right," I reasoned, which was partially true. I couldn't believe it, that's all.

"It's just fair that you tell us who you like," Kairi said. "Because Caitlin told us who she likes."

"And what if I don't?"

"Oh come _on_ Nami!"

"Private stuff, if you noticed."

"But Caitlin said something private!"

"It wasn't private to her."

"Yeah right, it so was!"

"Then why did she tell you?"

"Oh come on, don't be a killjoy," Caitlin put in, crossing her arms and smiling at me. "I told you people who _I_ like, if that wasn't embarrassing enough, so you have to tell us too!"

"What about Kairi?"

"Well it's Sora, duh!"

Oh, right. I knew that.

o0o

It was a miracle that I was able to slip past by that. After all, what I'd say might keep Caitlin away and I don't want that. Caitlin's new here in this Town and I really, really want her to feel at home.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow," Larxene told me when I entered the House the next morning. "Superior's idea and he wanted to go so badly. Remember our huge play-island Destiny Island? We're going there, if you forgot."

No, I don't know. Of course I don't; it's just that the beach trip was anytime of the year so it's usually a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"Uh okay," I replied. "Aren't we staying there for a night?"

My sort-of older sister nodded and I went up the stairs.

"If you're looking for Roxas, he told me to tell you to meet him up at Twilight Tower again," Larxene informed me, a teasing gleam glinting in her eyes.

I felt my face prickle. "It doesn't mean anything," I said and headed out the door, waving goodbye.

Sprinting, I hurried off in a mad dash. There wasn't anything special about it; it was just meeting a friend up there. Nothing big about it, but meeting up on Twilight Tower was pretty big to me.

Of course it was.

I shook off the hopeful feeling; yeah right that would happen! I pushed him away from me and I don't regret that. Okay, maybe I _do_, but just a _little_ bit.

I'll bet he's going to ask me to help him hook him up with Wonder Caitlin; predictable. I mean, who'd skip a chance like that?

But being the bridge would kind of hurt like destiny's rubbing it in my face that I pushed him away. I guess there really isn't any more room for denying.

I trudged up the steps slowly, gazing up at the endless steps above me. Stopping midway, I quickly went back down and stepped into the elevator instead. Waiting for a few moments, I was led up and then the doors slid open, letting me pass through.

Afternoon sun greeted me and I smiled inside. Turning around the corner was Roxas, sitting down and watching the…view.

"Hello," I greeted, breaking his thoughts. He turned around, smiled and invited me to sit beside him. I accepted and plopped down next to the boy and he handed me an ice cream that, surprisingly, hadn't melted yet.

"Why'd you call for me?" I asked, tearing the wrapper off.

He shrugged. "Nothing; I just want company, that's all."

"You could've just waited for me."

"Tomorrow," he changed the subject with a grin on his face. "Is going to be a good day and we'll be staying there for days."

"Days or do you mean a night?" I wondered.

"Okay, a night," he admitted. "But 'days' sounds better than 'a night'. You know that." He flashed a grin and I giggled.

"It makes it sound longer," I admitted. "But come on, it's just _a night_. And don't worry, you'll get to know Caitlin soon enough."

Okay, that came out a little wrong.

"What did you-?" He stared at me in disbelief, his cheeks coloring slightly. Roxas looked away, biting into his ice cream.

I shook my head, alarmed. "Rox, I didn't mean that, I-Roxas, come on you know I didn't mean it!"

No answer.

"Roxas… Look I'm sorry," I sighed. I probably struck a nerve, or did I just figure out one of his secrets? "I…Roxas, do you like her?"

"I-no, I don't," he replied seriously. "I mean, yes I do," he amended quickly. "But only as a friend. I find her nice and all, but not that way. She just broke up with some guy, I know, and-"

"Just say it," I breathed. "Just tell me right now, right here, when we're alone." I closed my fist tightly on the stick which once held the cold delight. "Tell me that-that you like her. Straight out; don't lie to me."

"Naminé, I'm _not_ lying to you," Roxas looked at me. "Why do you think I'd lie to you about stuff like that?"

"Because I'm a girl," I replied back.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you like her," I masked my disbelief with a sly smile. How I pulled that one I could never tell. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," he insisted, pounding his fist on the floor softly.

I shook my head. Okay, what if he didn't? Was I trying to make him say that he liked her so that I'll be happier?

Or was it to complete my sadness?

"And tell me why you don't," I asked without as much force as I had a few moments ago. My cheeks were burning with shame and I couldn't look at my friend in the eye.

"First of all," he sighed. "I asked you to come here so that we could, well, plan something tomorrow." He admitted. "But anyway, now that the topic is on that cousin of yours, I think she's okay, you know? But…there's something in her that I don't like at all."

_Yeah right,_ I thought bitterly. _I don't mind if you hurt me. It's worse when you lie to me._

"Look, just tell me." I forced myself to look at him in the eye and pulled myself closer to him. "I don't care what you say, okay? I'm your _friend_. Friends don't lie to each other!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, backing away. "Okay," he sighed, looking at me. "I like her as a friend. I repeat, _as a friend_." Roxas stared at me disbelievingly. "My god, Naminé," he chuckled. "You seem like you're making me like her."

"So you do, don't you?" I asked a little too hopefully. But why was I doing that? Was it because I didn't want to get hurt anymore?

"What do you want to do tomorrow on the Island?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you two together," I smiled.

"Naminé," he sighed, probably exasperated. "I don't like her that way. What did she say about me that made you think that way?" He rubbed his head tiredly.

That's right… what _did_ she say?

I laughed uncertainly. "Well last night we were talking about who she liked," I whispered. "But…I was lost in thought and I didn't get to catch what she said," I admitted. He chuckled. "And…and she asked me who I liked." I was staring at the horizon before me, particularly at a random chimney top. My cheeks were probably burning with humiliation.

"And who did you say?" He snorted. "Not like you're the type to fall in love," I heard him mutter but I let it slide.

"I… I didn't say." I confessed. "I…I don't like anyone." That wasn't a lie. Not really; it was kind of true. See, I don't like just anyone.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

And I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Roxas, let's bring chalk tomorrow!" I suggested excitedly, making him jump. His cerulean eyes gave me the 'what the heck' look and I replied, "Remember that little cave with those walls? I bet we can draw on them, if Sora and my twin haven't drawn on the other half side place yet."

Roxas laughed. "Okay, I get you, but I can't draw," he said hesitantly.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "They don't have to be masterpieces," I said. "Come on, let's do it; it'll be fun!"

"Then we swim?" He pleaded. I knew what he meant; I was probably one of the last few people, not bragging, who'd go swimming instead of working on a tan. You'd know, like sitting down under the sun and stuff while reading a magazine… that's kind of boring in my opinion.

I nodded in reply, my spirits rising.

"Pinky promise?" he raised a finger.

"Pinky promise," I confirmed, hooking mine with his.

o0o

I entered our house and headed up the stairs to my room, swung the door open and plopped on my bed. At the same time, Caitlin came into my room with my twin right behind her.

"Oh, tomorrow's coming!" Caitlin squealed happily. "What should I pack?"

I shrugged. I guess she didn't know that Destiny Island was the place for us to bum around. "Anything," I replied. "Nothing to do there anyway, so why bother thinking hard, but I'm going swimming. You can come with me and Roxas if you want."

Of course, I wish I didn't say that.

"Really," she smiled delightedly, her cheeks burning. "I wonder what he'd look like shirtless."

I rolled my eyes. That's the Caitlin I supposedly know. "He wears a diving suit, if that helps."

And it came to me. "You mean you like Roxas?"

She smiled a little hesitantly. "Well, yeah…"

Oh my god…

And suddenly it's as if it dawned onto me: I like him.

I do. Like a whole lot. I like him, I like him and I like him. I like him more than I love Sea Salt Ice Cream.

My mind's screaming at me, 'I L-I-K-E HIM!' I'm not going to deny it anymore. Well, I _would_ deny it, except to myself, which in fact was very different since telling stuff to me was _private_.

So why is it that I feel like I was too late?

o0o

**Roksas: **Actually, it's not yet done… Adding some stuff, you know? Since I feel so bad and all… This is actually considered as a little bit special. I think. Well, enjoy, hopefully.

o0o

**Caitlin POV**

Oh, he's going too! Well of course he was going; after al, he's a part of the Organization and all…

Caitlin, get a grip on yourself; do you remember what happened with Ven? And it doesn't help at all with those two looking a lot alike.

Well anyway, at least I was allowed to go with the frat to the Island; and mommy allowed me to go.

Okay, time to zone out.

I wonder if he's interested in me… It seems to be that he's totally in love with my cousin Naminé; not that that's bad or stuff, but she _is_ pretty and smart. Loving; something I never learned to be. Yes I _do_ love people, but…it's so hard to explain.

So maybe going to the Island would help him like me? I don't know!

"Maybe I'll come," I smiled at my cousin, who grinned back. It did seem like she liked him back, but if she did wouldn't they be a couple right now?

"Do you like him, Nami?"

I knew it was pretty blunt, but I _had_ to ask her! If she did, then I'll keep my distance. I wouldn't want those two to be disrupted or anything…

She seemed a little flustered. "Define 'like'," she told me.

I tipped my head to one side. Like…as in…like. "Do you have…feelings for him?"

"No," my blond cousin replied without a moment's hesitation as she packed her bag, tossing in some clothes.

A ray of hope; so I could go after him! Not to sound boy crazy…

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Caitlin, I'm positive!"

Get ready, Roxas!

o0o

**Roksas: **So basically, nothing happened there; I was just bored. I've been allowed to use the computer today and I'm updating!

**Sora:** Yay!

**Roksas:** But I need more reviews.

**Riku:** Please? We really need them to…support us. Support the needy!

**Axel:** We love you all… and please review.

**Roksas:** What he said. And see you next…month?


	4. Enchantress

**Roksas: **Yay reviews! You're still not afraid of me are you…?

**Sora:** That's nice to hear.

**Riku:** I'm not!

**Roksas:** Okay… well anyways, thanks so much for the motivation! I hope I get more reviews, though…

**Naminé:** Please review!

**Roksas: **And before I forget, _I don't own Ven because Square owns him and therefore he's not an OC. I'm thinking of taking him out of the story somehow because I may be accused of being a spoiler._

_Enchantress_

**Naminé POV**

"What?" I mumbled into the phone's mouthpiece, still half asleep. I glanced at the digital clock; five thirty.

"We're, like, waiting for you here at the House!" Larxene yelled. "Not really, but you have to wake up now and come over here! Superior wants to get to Destiny Island ASAP and that means now. Come on, come on, come on and wake up already!" Her shrill voice pierced my ear and I groaned, putting effort into sitting up.

I yawned. "Coming," I muttered and slammed the phone shut. Great; I was awake. "Wake up, Caitlin!" I yelled a little heartlessly. "We have to go now!!!"

"Dear Lord, Sora told us to go to the House now!" Kairi shrieked, bursting through the door and jolting my cousin out of her sleep. "Come on!"

o0o

"I thought coming here was for vacation?" Axel complained, dropping the cooler onto the white sand. "And I thought Superior brought some hired help?"

I lugged a few grocery bags out, still feeling a little seasick. I can't stay in a rocking boat! "They're bringing in the mattresses," I informed him, scowling. Seriously, vacation could mean roughing out, but I guess our leader had a different explanation.

My sort-of older brother gazed longingly at the endless ocean, its waves crashing invitingly. I knew what he was thinking; he wanted so badly to jump into the cold water and swim. I wanted to do that too.

"Let's get into the house," I suggested, moving faster. "The sooner we dump all this stuff we can got into the water." I hoisted my duffel bag up my shoulder.

Actually, I was trying to avoid talking to Roxas; yes I _do_ like him—see? I'm admitting it. Anyway, I knew that Caitlin had her eyes on him and now I can't get in the way. That would kill her, and who knows what Aunt Lexi could do?

"Naminé, wait!"

I spun around. Oh great; speaking of the boy…

"Hey," I greeted him again, grinning. "Got the chalk; let's hurry up!"

He made a face and pushed the door open, leading to the house behind the island. Yeah, the Organization tore the whole plot of land out and made a huge house—mansion, actually, that stood on pillars or something like that because of high tide.

I headed towards the kitchen and let go of the bags and waited by the staircase for my friend.

"Nami thanks so much for letting me come along!" Caitlin smiled at me and I forced a smile. "I can't wait to swim!" she looked down at what I was wearing, which were a pair of white beach shorts and one of those cerulean blue aqua shirts for swimming and aqua shoes; so I didn't have to take them off before swimming.

"Let's go," Roxas announced from the top of the stairs, sliding down the banister with a loud whoop, Axel following.

Next to Wonder Caitlin, who wore striped lavender and white bikini under a pale white sarong, I looked like a big slob; I was aware of that. _Score one for Caitlin,_ I thought bitterly.

"Where're you off to?" she asked, and for a second I wondered if she was about to ruin my day by tagging along.

I shrugged and before Roxas could say anything, I linked my arm with his and spun around and leaving. It was pretty rude, but what could I do? Besides, I'm not the one who should let her get her way all the time; she should understand.

**Caitlin POV**

I watched the door slam in front of my face, my feet planted on the ground.

And I realized what just happened: She left with him, when she knew that _he_ was going to be _mine_, not to sound so possessive or anything.

How _dare_ she do this to me!

Well they're friends; I'll talk to that girl later about boundaries and how I was first. No one does that to Caitlin, not even her relatives could get in the way!

And suddenly, a plan was forming in my mind: I'm a great singer, aren't I? So now I could get myself to be alone with him and then…perfect!

Smiling to myself, I waited a few minutes before I sauntered out of the house and tried looking for them.

**Naminé POV**

"Pass me the green chalk."

"Roxas, we don't _have_ green chalk, you used it up already!"

"Um…right."

"Good boy, now let me draw."

"Pass me the yellow chalk?"

"I'm using it," I raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see it?" I waved it in front of his face. "You're just beside me." I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute sometimes. Wait, scratch that; I'm not allowed anymore, never ever—he's Caitlin's property now.

So why did I rush out of the house like that?

I brushed the thought away before guilt washed over me.

"I need it now," he said. "I'm in the middle of something and I need that chalk right now."

I smirked. "Drawing a self-portrait, are you?"

"Hardly," he rolled his eyes. "I'm drawing you!" He laughed, smiling brightly. It made us seem so young and innocent; I wish we'd be that way forever.

"Then I'll draw you too," I replied, grinning. I brushed the chalk up and down, once and a while glancing his hair which was so hard to draw. Finally, I finished and sat back, happy at my creation. It _was_ nice, for once, and I added his blue orbs.

We exchanged smiles and I felt a thrill shoot up my spine. "What about a big, big star?" he asked me in a small, tiny voice. I couldn't help but smile more. "A big star that's around our names in yellow and blue chalk, come on Naminé, let's make one!"

"Just as long as it isn't a heart," I joked and raised the yellow chalk and drew around our "portraits."

In the end he drew a leaf at the top of the star.

"Roxas," I looked at him skeptically, ignoring the irregular thumping of my heart. "I know a star means friendship compared to a heart, but a paopu fruit?"

He shrugged, his face tinting pink. "Why not," he chuckled. "It's not like we're eating it."

I smiled.

"Or do you want me to scrape my face out and replace it with Caitlin's?"

"No way, I drew you!"

"Oh come on, Roxas, I know you like her."

"Naminé, for the last time, I _don't_ like her."

"Then who do you like?"

"I like-"

"I finally found you!"

Oh great.

We turned around, face to face with that wonder cousin. Just when I was about to find out who he really likes! Oh god, Caitlin, _why_?!

"I think Kairi's looking for you," she said breathlessly, her amethyst eyes twinkling for some reason. "You better get back soon."

I shot a look at Roxas. 'Hug you later,' I mouthed with a goofy grin and he made a face but nodded.

"I'll come with you," he offered, but I knew better.

"Stay," I said. "I'm coming back, don't you worry!"

And with that, I ran off.

o0o

Was it me, or did Caitlin set me up or something?

Brushing the vines away from my face, I crawled into the mouth of the small area but stopped when I heard a melodious voice drift through my ears.

Caitlin was singing?

I crept up behind a huge rock and looked at them intently.

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

Oh that's one of the really nice songs I've heard, but something in my gut tells me she's trying to tell him something.

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die_

Blond hair, blue eyes…is she talking about me? And if it was me, what did I do?

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out…_

I watched them go closer…He leaned forward but why did I notice that he wasn't smiling?

She smiled as if she knew that I was watching her triumphantly.

"Do you like me?" She asked in a silky voice; a voice that probably won him.

He didn't say anything because he was probably in a trance.

No; this can't be happening. Even if I wished with all my heart that he would like her, deep down I wished that he liked me instead of her; even if I wasn't as great as her or something. For the longest time, I've been in _love _with him and I couldn't admit that.

And now I was too late; too, too late.

And that was when their lips met.

Tears stung my eyes; his resistance towards her would crumble soon—I predicted that long ago.

But guess who gets hurt under all that debris? Me.

In a way, I was hurt. It hurt so much.

A small sob escaped my lips and they turned around, their eyes wide.

I spun around and fled, blocking whatever noise they were producing; the only thing I could hear was my inner voice repeating over and over again:

_Too late, too late, too late._

o0o

**Roksas: **I have updated!

**Sora:** Yay for you; now you have to do your family tree.

**Roksas:** Ugh, yeah I know that; it's so hard! Well anyway, I felt happy about this chapter even if it was pretty crammed and stuff…I'll try to do better in the next chapter!

**Riku:** But please review, okay?

**Axel:** Yeah, you better, or else!

**Roksas:** BOO SCHOOL. They're the ones who rusted my writing; it made it even worse than ever but I'm happy with this chapter.


	5. Vent Out

**Roksas: **Hey, hey, everyone! Saïx Day last July 7, 2007! Praise the blue Rice Crispies elf!

**Sora:** When are you going to finish that family tree of yours?

**Roksas:** Uh…oops?

**Roxas:** Download the Caramell Dansen! It's a great song, with ME dancing! Someone made it and it's in deviantart!

**Naminé:** It's cute, I promise!

**Roksas:** Now we have our own account…Anyways, on with the story. Too many ideas in my head and test scores are DYING!

**Sora:** Whatever.

**Roksas:** WARNING: Naminé gone emo (again).

_Vent Out  
_

**Naminé POV**

I stood on the white sand, putting on my goggles as the aqua waves crashed on my feet. "Wait for me," I yelled happily, grateful that the goggles covered my puffy eyes.

The afternoon sun beat down on my head and I waved at the red head swimming away, diving in at every big wave. It was a good thing Kairi brought some lotion but I had to wait for _thirty_ minutes before getting out. _Thirty_! That was inhuman! And she didn't ask me anything, since I just fished it out of her bag but of course it's like some stuck wart (gross) on me so…

Well anyways…

I trudged towards the deeper part, the aqua water sloshing around my knees. The upcoming wave coming, I jumped in, stifling a squeal. Cool water blasted through my back and I surfaced, paddling towards the whooping Axel.

"Hey, hey a big one coming our way," he grinned and paddled towards me, turned around and we both dove into the strong wave together. I was thrown in circles and I surfaced seconds later. Bobbling up and down, we dissolved into sputters of laughs, taking off into the next two waves wordlessly.

Hours after splashing around in the aqua it was sunset. Axel gave up swimming and plopped down on the sandbar, his grin never leaving his face. I joined him after one last dip.

"What do you think the others are doing now?" Axel asked me, a tiny wave tickling my feet.

I shrugged. "Probably still unpacking or loafing around," I suggested, remembering that it was one whole week staying on the island. "We still have days to go."

Silence stayed in the air.

"Can I tell you something?" I took my goggles off and hung it around my neck. He nodded, still staring at the burning ball.

"Do you hate her?"

"What if I say yes?"

"So you mean you do?"

"She's your cousin and you might get angry at me."

"I hate her too."

"Hell yeah you do," he snorted, taking a clump of sand from beneath him. I thought he was about to throw it at me but he flung it at the ocean. "She's one girl any guy loves, except for me."

I raised an eyebrow at his remark. "What if your best friend likes her?"

That felt like me throwing a spear and that pierced me instead.

"No way," his jaw dropped, his green orbs staring into mine. "You're not kidding?" He demanded incredulously.

I shook my head. The memory seeped into my mind just like the tears came. "I hate her," I said vehemently.

He seemed to understand.

"I would too," he said. "That was low, you know."

"Why don't you like her?"

He looked up at the orange sky for a while. "Let's see…she seems like a big flirt who gets her way all the time. She wouldn't care if anyone got hurt as long as she was happy. Shallow. She thinks the world is hers. Basically, she's what you call a bit—!"

"Exactly," I sighed. "At least you seem to understand!"

"What about Larxene or Kairi?"

"Larxene knows, but telling Kairi might stimulate something and it's going to ruin the trip."

Axel stood up and he helped me get to my feet and shot me a sympathetic glance. "I suggest you release the anger tonight. It always helps."

I nodded, wiping away the lone tear.

"Or you could talk to him," the blond boy's best friend suggested. "He'll understand."

"Maybe," I sighed again, taking my things and walked homeward by the red head's side.

o0o

"Hello?"

It was a few hours after dinner and Superior decided to hit the sack. Everyone else did too, and that's when I figured out that my air conditioner wasn't working at all, unless you call immense sputtering and clanking working. It was about ten at night already.

I just knocked on his door. No matter how hard it hurt, I had to stay there—I had no choice.

"Come in," I heard his muffled voice through the thick door. I pushed the door and entered the cold, illuminated room.

"The air conditioner doesn't work in my room," I explained shortly. "Can I stay here for the night? Everyone else's asleep already or they probably hate me."

"Nobody hates you."

"I do."

Uncomfortable silence—I sat down at the edge of his bed, facing the door.

"I told you so," I broke the silence with a smug tone, or what I thought was a smug tone. "I was right the whole time." I folded my arms across my chest.

He sighed sharply. "Naminé, it wasn't what you thought it was!"

I rolled my eyes. For a moment I didn't want to speak at all; I wanted to leave. It was a really bad idea to bring that up, especially when it still hurt. A whole lot, but I had to talk to him about it. That's what friends do, don't they?

"Then what was it? Don't tell me you accidentally kissed her, because it didn't seem to be." I replied coldly.

Roxas sat down beside me, his feet dangling down the side of his big bed. "It's hard to explain, okay?" he said.

"But you _do_ like her," I said like I wanted to believe it so much. "I saw it. The way you looked at her…you looked happy."

"Oh really?" he challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah really," I countered. "What did she do?" It really wasn't a question, though, since it just popped into my mind.

He shifted uncomfortably. "It just wasn't what you saw," he insisted. "I swear, Naminé."

"Then what was it? A spell she bound over you with her silk voice or the glaze in her lavender eyes? Get real, you like her. Oh wait, scratch that, you practically _love_ her. _Drool_ over her." I glared at him. "Is there anything else for me to add?"

"Naminé, I don't know what's wrong with you," he finally snapped at me and I jumped in surprise. "It was nothing more than a tiny kiss, okay? There's nothing _wrong_ with that. And so what if I like her? Not that I do, but come on, _why_ do you practically _shove_ her into my face?"

I sat there in silence, letting his words sink in. A tiny kiss! Unbelievable! That was anything but tiny!

"Because I'm stating the truth, that's why."

"No you're not."

I wasn't.

o0o

_No_ we're not making babies. We're sleeping side by side. Nothing wrong with that, you should know. Green minded people.

We finally dropped the subject, but I still had a whole lot to say and vent out, but I guess it wasn't worth it.

I pushed my face between his chest and the pillow, letting the quiet tears slide and disappear between the sheets. It hurt so much. It hurt to stay close to the one who betrayed you, still pretending to be friends when it's all over because of that wretched cousin of mine. It hurt so much making him think that we were still okay when we're not. It hurts, it hurt, it just so hurts my heart.

Slowly, I pulled away and sat up, pushing my hair behind my ear. I looked at the boy sleeping so soundly. Despite the pain and anger, I kissed him on the cheek and shuffled out, putting my slippers on and leaving the room quietly with a box of chalk that laid on his cluttered table.

Returning to my room, I glanced at my duffle bag. Was it me or did it look different? I shrugged to myself. It was me.

I slipped into my aqua shoes and padded down the stairwell with a flashlight in my hand. I picked up a glass of water for myself and brought it along with me, pushing the door open and letting the ocean breezes engulf me.

Outside, I walked by the waves, my long shirt billowing with the wind. I tugged at my shorts and slid the box of chalk in, gripping my flashlight better.

Turning towards the small cave, I entered the crime scene.

I flicked the light on and crawled through the short tunnel and I was led into a cave half filled with graffiti. I shone the light over today's art and I smiled to myself. I felt my face warp when I saw something—something _wrong_ and different.

In the yellow star, it was my hair that took a different style—curled, long and in white chalk. It was messed, like a drunken caveman smashed a rock over it in attempt to make fire. Above the two faces was some sort of scribble in purple chalk that I could make out just a little bit.

_Caitlin Roxas forever! Destiny intertwines_

Below her name, I could see that my name was there at first.

But it was a horrifying sight—I couldn't swallow it. I mean, kissing in here was just a little sight that I could really forget over time, but _this_ was going to stay here for the rest of my hell of a living life.

Perching the light on the rock near me, I almost dropped the glass of water. Taking a sip, tears I held back for the whole night appeared and I didn't want to stop. Burning anger swept me away.

Before I knew it, I was flinging the glass at the wall. A loud crash rang in the room and I almost felt guilty—almost. But I wasn't satisfied yet.

Water dripped down the wall. I pulled out the box and tore the top off; taking the first chalk I saw and dropped the rest on the floor, breaking into small pieces. Charging at the wall, I scraped the faces with long harsh strokes, destroying the innocence. My chalk ran out in a few seconds.

I snarled and bent down to retrieve another stick, the glass I stepped on creaking. This time I made round circles and X marks all over, crossing out the faces and drew an arrow pointing at the supposed paopu. It ran out again into a small particle smaller than my fingernail.

Holding the piece so close, I tackled the wall again, writing so hard that the chalk ran out instantly that my fingers were scraping the rough wall and they began bleeding but I didn't care. I was so angry the whole world could just die in front of me I wouldn't see it anyway.

_Now WHO are you sharing the paopu with?_

I dropped to my knees in utter despair, my sobs uncontrollable. I pounded on the wall helplessly, screaming again and again.

It felt so good to vent out everything.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my knees.

I peered at them, only to find red water streaming down them in plump droplets. But I didn't give a hoot.

I grabbed another piece and began drawing on the other side of the cave, shining the light in my direction.

_One, two, three…_I practically stabbed the rocks with the white chalk, drawing paopu trees so fast with my hands—and then an island with waves and two people sharing a star fruit: the two people who ruined everything today.

_One, two, three…_Tears stung my fingers when they dropped on them. My knees buckled below me and I fell down on my behind, staring up at the wall. Listlessly I kept adding flowers and hearts with light strokes.

_One, two, three…_I kept gasping for air. I stood up slowly, only managing to fall back. I stared up at the wall for the longest time, taking short breaths until I calmed down. That was, except for the hatred.

_One, two, three…_I screamed one last time into the empty room, which probably drifted away outside and swallowed by the sound of crashing waves.

Slumping down, I hugged my knees while I rested my back against the wall. My cheek resting on the non-bleeding parts of my knees, I closed my eyes.

o0o

**Caitlin POV**

I _swear_ I heard a scream.

From the window, I glanced outside. Nobody; I was probably hallucinating.

Sighing, I closed the small light blue book and hid it under my pillow.

And then I smiled again. It felt so good—I have him now. And seeing the look on Naminé's face...I brushed the guilt in my heart away and replaced them with happy thoughts. Happy thoughts of Roxas, of course—who else was there?

Oh, there was Naminé.

I let a small giggle escape my mouth.

And then the door burst open, and I practically fell off my bed, blanket and all. There he was, but with an alarmed look on his handsome face.

"What is it?" I asked him, slightly worried. I glanced at the clock. "It's half past midnight." I smiled slowly, presenting my winning smile.

"Where's Naminé?"

I didn't let my smile falter. "I thought she's in her room?" I crossed the space and hugged him. "Stay with me I'm scared," I murmured into his neck.

He pushed me away.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "Have you seen her?"

"No I didn't," I replied hotly. "I haven't seen that cursing witch the whole night and I don't plan to."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, slamming the door in front of my face.

Well!

_He's probably just crabby,_ I told myself. _Tomorrow is _my _day!_

o0o

**Roksas: **I hate her more than anything, but that's her purpose in this place.

**Sora:** You updated early.

**Roksas:** But I'm not yet done with the tree, but I'm here to wish you a very happy Friday the Thirteenth! That's the sole reason why I'm updating today.

**Riku:** And we promise you we'll get back sometime soon—but please review us!

**Roksas:** Yeah…I really wanted to type this, so I did. Now please do me a favor and review okay? Now I'll study. Bye!

**Naminé:** Catch you next month, and emo Naminé was part of it today.

**Roksas:** By far the longest chapter ever in this story, but not one of my best. **R&R**

Etc: yes I know my story sucks a whole lot, so could you please give me some stuff I have to work on? Thanks a lot! And please answer this question: _**what would you do in Naminé's place if that ever happened to you?**_

_**AND PLEASE WRITE TO SQUARE FOR FINAL MIX IN THE USA!**_

_**write to: support (at) square-enix-usa (dot) com**_

_**just give your name and some stuff like that you'd like Final Mix and you like Kingdom Hearts (don't forget that!) and all that. We need everyone's help!  
**_


	6. Enigmatic Heart

**Roksas: **Yay for reaching the 30 reviews! And I'm on the sixth chapter yay!

**Naminé:** And we thank all you for all your supportive reviews!

**Roxas:** We love you all.

**Axel:** Yeah right, Roxas.

**Roksas:** Well anyway, I'm finished with the tree finally! And I listen to Good Charlotte for some reason. So anyways, I'll try to make this story less plotless.

**Riku:** And can you put me in again?

**Sora:** Roksas has had enough of you and your mop hair.

**Roksas:** Yes I have. Now, please read and review! It'd mean a whole lot to me, really. I'm _not_ trying to be plastic or anything I'm not kidding!

And I also hate my OC. Yeah, I know; I'm not supposed to and all, but maybe that's her purpose.

_Enigmatic Heart_

**Caitlin POV**

I crept up behind the door and watched him from a distance through a small crack. He was running—probably looking for my cousin.

When he was in a distance, I followed him. I spotted a small glowing light at one side and he noticed it too, since he stopped in his tracks and turned towards the cave. Quickly, I hid behind the small hut, still watching Roxas from the corner of my eye.

_I don't think I should be here._ I shook the feeling away, advancing slowly until I reached the mouth of the small cave. Frowning, I listened closely, his sweet voice echoing through the enclosed place.

"Naminé, Naminé wake up!"

Then silence.

The small glow left and I blinked. Realizing he was coming out, I stood up slowly and made a mad scamper for the House, only reaching the turn when I heard his footsteps. Heart beating rapidly, I shut the door behind me and rushed up the stairs noiselessly.

**Naminé POV**

I blinked once, twice and then my vision cleared up.

"Ouch!" I gulped a yelp back. A dull pain shot through my head and my body ached so badly. I hated how I slept, which contributed to the pain.

My eyes hurt so badly from crying and my throat was dry. I stared at the dried-up blood on my knees and fingers. Honestly, I felt like a typhoon victim.

"You okay?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought that line's for poor Caitlin?"

"Naminé, don't think that way," he pleaded, his blue eyes painful.

I turned away. Secretly I was pleased that he was there for _me_ and not _Caitlin_, but I had this feeling that he was putting on an act.

"She can't do anything without you anyway. Shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend?" It hurt to say that word.

He sighed tiredly. "Why do you think I'm here, then?"

"Because dear Caitlin told you to check on me when in fact you want to stay back there with your hands all over her."

"You know what? That's it. I can't believe you! Why would I like her that way? Give me ten good reasons!"

I stood up, leveling my gaze with his. "What should I say?" I asked sarcastically. "She's pretty, she's smart, she's nice, and more than that she's someone I'm not!" I bit my lip. I wanted to take back everything I said earlier, but it was too late. "You hate me with all your heart and you hate being seen with me! Why don't you go back to my cousin right now? I'll bet she needs you more than I do!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me and for a moment I thought my brain was about to snap.

"You listen to me _right now_!" His gaze bore into my eyes. "I. Don't. Like. Her! Why do I have to drill that into your mind everyday before you believe me?"

"Because I don't believe you," I twisted away from his grip. "Stop trying _not_ to hurt me because…because it hurts when you do that!" Another tear dripped down my cheek. I pointed towards the wall that I practically destroyed last night. "Look, why'd you write that if you don't love her then? Stop trying to fool me, I'm not stupid, Roxas!"

He cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes. "She wrote that, not me! I wasn't the one I swear. I didn't even know that chalk color even existed."

"No! No, Roxas don't give me that! You knew there was such thing! Never mind, go away!" I covered my face with a hand and sobbed. "Go away and let me rot in this hell. Spare me."

"At least go out to the water and wash your wounds?" he said a little hopefully. It made me pity him.

I ran and did as he said, except I just sat down in the aqua with the water up to my chin.

He sat down beside me and I sighed inwardly. "Please go away," I said calmly.

"We really have to talk," he replied.

"Didn't we just talk?"

"No we didn't."

I wanted to stand up and kick sand into his eyes and scream out aloud but I couldn't. I hated staying near him yet I loved it. Yeah it sounds weird, but that's what I feel. Feelings _are_ weird.

"Why can't you believe me?"

I blinked, dipping my head under the water and wiping my eyes when I came back up. "It's so hard," I replied softly. "Because it's too good to be true since everyone adores her and you supposedly don't. I thought you never told me because I might get hurt or something. But Roxas, it hurts much more if you keep the truth away."

He looked at me. "I wasn't lying," he insisted gently. "I promise you. Why would I lie to you anyway? We're supposed to be friends, right?"

I felt my face prick. "Yeah, I know." I didn't have the urge to pick a fight with Roxas. I wanted to sit and talk just like before—before Caitlin came and ruined our friendship like that.

"She's such a flirt," he suddenly spoke before he looked behind us to make sure she wasn't there. "I know I've said that a lot of times and all, but I really don't like her. She's got this aura of _evil_ or something!"

I laughed despite the pain. "You sure you're not saying that because I want to hear?" I grinned slyly, feeling better.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm saying it because it's true. And because you want to hear that." He chuckled when I splashed water at him. "No seriously. I don't really like her. In fact…" his face colored.

"Hum?" I prompted. For some reason I wished he said that he liked me but that was so far out. And incredibly stupid, since we were merely friends.

"Oh come on, come here!" he laughed and spread his arms wide. I fit myself in, giving him the tightest hug I've ever given anyone. "You see, I—"

"Oh Roxas I _knew_ I'd find you here!"

We let go and I cursed the person in my mind. I had a feeling it was Caitlin, and I was right. No surprise there, really.

"Hey, Nami," she waved at me for a while and focused her attention back on Roxas. "Mind if I come along?" she wedged in between the two of us, still staring at Roxas.

Instantly, my blood boiled and my light mood turned into dust before my eyes and before I could stop myself I saw Roxas as "Caitlin's man" again.

Standing up, I walked back home.

"Naminé, wait!"

I looked back, taking a deep, shaky breath. I didn't trust my voice since I might cry again. I just smiled and waved, then resumed to my destination: My sanctuary.

o0o

"Alright, spit it out," Larxene sat on my bed. "What happened last night?"

It was late afternoon and my sort-of sister invited me to swim. I rejected the tempting offer and she knew something was up. She told Axel to go on without us, or her for the matter, and she stayed in my room with me to talk.

"Didn't I tell you enough yet?" I smiled weakly.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Sighing, I looked out longingly at the never ending ocean, glimmering invitingly. Sad for me I wasn't in the mood to swim. In fact, I was creating an ocean of my own in my room but the floor wasn't filled with salty tears.

"Look," I moved my gaze from the sea and looked at the floor instead. "To put everything in a nutshell, I love him a lot and hate him at the same time." I grinned sadly. "Funny, I really don't get myself."

"You're enigmatic!" Larxene threw her hands up, her sea green eyes sparkling with sympathy. "But hey I get what you mean, so don't you worry."

I smiled wryly. "I hope so."

**Caitlin POV**

I huddled under the covers, peering at the door once. I pushed away the guilt since I knew what I was doing was for the better.

Of course, I _had_ to find out why she was acting so weird around me! I mean, I didn't do anything to her, did I? Besides, it bothered me when she kept away what was eating her. I hated to think if everything was my fault and she didn't tell me.

I opened the small book and flipped it to the page I found interesting.

_Maixénn, I'm not sure about what I feel anymore._

_I hate that… that girl dog!!! She's the stupidest person I've ever met in this world! I keep asking myself why we were best friends, even. She's so self-centered and it bothers me. I know she's changed but why do I keep trying to convince myself that it's for the better when it's not? Why do I keep trying to fool myself anyway?_

I gulped a gasp. How dare she say that behind my back! How could she?

_Olette's stupid. I just wish she didn't have a stupid hell of a brother for a boyfriend. She wouldn't let him out of her sight for a while, except with me. Don't get me wrong, Maixénn, it gives him the wrong idea._

Oh, so it wasn't me! I smiled with relief.

But it worried me. Who was this Olette she was talking about?

I flipped to another page and one word caught my eye.

_Maixénn, I know I've told you once too many that I never believe in love._

_Or maybe I don't give a damn about it, but I myself became a victim._

_Oh great, I'm starting to feel all comfortable it scares me. No, not with him! It's because someone would read you again like last time, and I don't want that to happen again!_

_Well anyway, Roxas is like the best person in the world. I can't believe I never found him when he was right there in front of me the whole time! I mean, who cares what happened long time ago? This is the present. And the present Naminé says that she loves him._

_A whole, whole lot!_

Oh god.

I dropped the notebook with a thud.

She was in love with him the whole time?

And suddenly the door swung open.

o0o

No people today, just me. Anyway, I'm grounded for a long time, so yeah. And it was pretty ugly-short, so sorry! I'm in a hurry before someone catches me. We also have big exams coming up and after that, I'm back here again! I promise I'll write something that's not as sucky as this chapter.

And a very, very advanced Happy Axel Day on August 8! A lucky day to most of us! Don't forget to remind people how to spell and everything. Memorize things.

See you someday! And don't forget to review... It helps :)


	7. Extreme Confusion

**Roksas: **Big exams, failing Math, what else? I'm going to die in school right now.

**Sora:** It's normal…

**Roksas:** No it isn't! I'm going to get kicked out since I got a line of 7, and my life is RUINED! Thank god for cancelled quizzes…

Depression strikes. Now read on, don't let me burden you with miseries. Instead, listen to Good Charlotte!

**Roksas: **And Civics tests!

_Extreme Confusion_

**Naminé POV**

I pulled at the thick comforter, wrapping myself around it. Before I knew it, it was pulled away and the cold air got to me. Annoyed, I tugged at it again until I got to pull it over my head.

My room's air conditioner was still busted, since of course, nobody was there to fix it. Here I was once again in his room, trying to sleep in comfort. It was better than staying with Kairi, my twin, since she believed in saving electricity or the world would wilt or something, and Larxene loves it so cold you couldn't stand it. Axel was out of the question, and Zexion was up reading and I can't sleep with light near me.

"Give it back!"

"The air's cold!"

"It's not _that_ cold, Naminé, so give it back! Besides, it's mine."

I grunted, pulling. "If it's not cold, then give me the blanket right now."

"Oh come _on_!"

He rolled over, coming close to me. I faced away from him, burying my head into the pillow. "Go away this is my side," I muttered sleepily, stifling a yawn. I shut my eyes. "Or don't come any closer."

He laughed softly. "Or else?" he prompted.

"I'm going to kick you," I replied easily, turning to face him. It surprised me how much space was lost between us in the dark. "Like right now." I smiled a little.

"You said you were sleepy," he pointed out, giving me a hug. My heart raced and I willed the feeling to go away. "Now you go to bed."

"Leave me to peace," I smiled.

He murmured a yes and I relaxed, shutting my eyes and drifting to sleep.

I didn't complain and he didn't let go either, but I didn't mind.

o0o

**Caitlin POV**

I sat silently, eating my omelet quietly. Everyone at the table was at ease, even Naminé was in a good mood; probably floating between the clouds. I was the only one jumpy.

Somehow, bad things always happen to me. I hated getting caught last night! It made me feel guiltier than ever and it bothered me so much. I didn't _mean_ to do that, really, but how can I get to the bottom of the whole mess? People love her and hate me! How can I ask her without making her blow up or something?

Last night, I hid it under my pillow again and today, I'd put it back when she wasn't there. Easy as pie; she wouldn't know unless—

"Hey, is Caitlin in the Organization yet?" Xigbar spoke up and I nearly choked on my food, cursing in my mind silently. Across the table, Naminé had the same reaction.

Their Superior turned to the one-eyed senior, a pointed look in his piercing eyes. "What makes you say that?"

**Naminé POV**

_What?!_

That can't be true. I took a deep breath and bit my lip from screaming. What was Xigbar _thinking_? He may not realize it, but it practically destroyed my world. Just letting her in meant I'm being alienated. The House was the only place I could stay where Caitlin wasn't allowed to come in! Now I have nowhere to go?

"Well," Xigbar swung his fork to the side. "She _does_ have the Organization Diary and all, so I thought you gave it to her or something. I thought we weren't accepting any more members?"

"But my diary is as plain as a notebook," Caitlin protested, her purple eyes gleaming with hurt. "Besides—"

Xigbar cut her off. "Plain? As if! I could recognize that logo at the spine. Yours is blue, huh?"

As the conversation went on, I was pulled to the back of my own mind, events flashing. My imagination was running wild, I realized. But how could she have gotten a _blue_ Org Diary? Mine was blue, and it was missing…

Oh god, no!

"Hey, you okay?" Roxas nudged me, my thoughts cut. I looked at him with alarm and his eyes flashed worry. "What happened?"

I suddenly felt like crying. Why would she do that to me?

I stood up abruptly and everything stopped, sixteen pairs of eyes staring at me. "That was so _low_, Caitlin!" I yelled, pointing a finger at my cousin, who sat across me. "I can't believe you'd steal my diary! You tried to take my life away, didn't you? You stole the people dear to me and now you're trying to steal my feelings too!"

Without any other word, I pushed the chair back and ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room, swinging the door with a satisfying slam.

o0o

I heard a knock on the door. "What," I asked, irritated.

"Naminé, please, I have to talk to you!" Caitlin pleaded. Instantly, my blood boiled.

"Go away!" I yelled, fresh tears filling my eyes. "You're just making things worse." I looked out the window longingly. It was so ironic; I waited for this vacation to come for a long time and here I am, wishing to go home or drown.

"We have to sort everything out," she tried.

"No!" I retorted. "You'll make things worse than it is now!"

I heard her sigh in defeat and walk away, leaving me slightly guilty. I shook my head, about to run after her. I knew I would end up screaming at her, so what's the point? Things would become worse between us, just the way I predicted it to be before she arrived, but for different reasons. I admit, I wasn't sure _what_ reasons, but I knew we were fighting, and was I losing, I don't know.

A few minutes later, Axel came and broke the lock of my door when he burst in. "Sorry to interrupt or something, but why don't we go swimming? You know, to take your mind off of some stuff…"

He knew what was bothering me. Of course he knew; he was there this morning and he witnessed the whole outburst. I was probably kicked out of the Organization, but why not? Caitlin's taking my place anyway.

"Come on, come with us," he wheedled when I didn't reply, leaning against the doorframe lazily, his goggles dangling down his neck and his emerald eyes showing sympathy. "You'll have fun!"

I stared at him. "Who's going, anyway?" I asked listlessly, almost giving in. "I bet she's going…"

"Let's see…" he began counting his fingers. "Me, Larxene, Roxas, Kairi and Sora are going, and you could come if you would, right?" Axel smiled, running a hand through his hair.

I found myself smiling back at him and getting up. "I don't know," I said dubiously. "She might come, knowing she has this _radar_ when I'm with him." When I said that, he rolled his eyes and dragged me along while I protested.

"You've been dressed to swim," he pointed out and I flushed. It was true, since I was going to swim but changed my mind. It was so tempting, the good weather beating at the waves.

o0o

"Oh goodie, you came!" My twin squealed, giving me a big hug. I forced a smile and avoided her gaze. "I haven't seen you the whole time we were here, and I thought I'd be stuck with all of them alone."

"Hey!" Sora protested, leering at her, offended from her other comment. "You make it sound as if I'm some kind of—"

"No I'm not," the redhead twin let go and skipped towards her boyfriend, this time hugging him.

I made a face and Sora snickered, only to be batted by the girl. Turning around, I jumped into the water to join my blond guy friend. Unlike his usual diving suit he was only wearing beach shorts, the tacky ones I bought for him before. It was meant for a joke, actually, since I kept teasing him about having bad taste in food. They were dark blue with bright pink and electric green coconut trees pasted around and they were unusually baggy yet tight on his waist.

"Hey, you're wearing it," I laughed, standing beside him. He jumped, laughing nervously.

"I thought you weren't coming so I wore them," he shrugged. "Have to use it at least once." He laughed, sticking out his tongue at me.

"Aw, you hate it," I concluded, putting on a practiced pout. "You told me you loved it more than you loved me." It was a joke between us, that he loved me so much and all. But at the moment I wish it wasn't.

Roxas bent down and sent a spray of water at me. I squeaked. "I didn't say I loved you that much," he kidded, poking me. "Just kidding, Naminé."

I poked his cheek and he complained. We raced goofily towards the deeper part where Axel and Larxene were looking at some kind of thing at the sand below them. I could hear them murmuring stuff like "It's getting near your feet" and "Dude, those are your feet; mine don't look like prunes," and all those things, so we didn't disturb them.

I stopped, turned around and pushed Roxas for absolutely no reason, turned around and ran towards the sand, trying hard not to laugh or I'd topple over. Looking back, the blond was chasing me with something long and green in his hand. I increased my pace but tripped suddenly when the wave hit me from behind.

The boy began shouting cowboy words, nearing. I stumbled and tried to get away but something wet and slimy hit my head. Instinctively, I screamed. I let one eye check what it was, and it happened to be a long string of seaweed.

Roxas kept laughing even until he sat down beside me. He raised a fist triumphantly, saying "Aha, I lassoed you! Rampant Roxas got um pale maiden!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Rampant? That's such a lame name, you idiot, and 'um pale maiden' is for the Indians." I put a finger on the tip of his nose. "I'd say Rolling, or Rascal or something like that." I laughed, pecking his nose without a thought.

After I realize what I did, I waved my hands frantically in front of his face. "Don't' get any ideas, it was just—"

He stuck out his tongue, making me stop reasoning. "It's okay," he smiled warmly and somehow, the joking mood was replaced with…

"I—I miss things like this," I looked away, my face burning. "You know, just being…innocent like before." I didn't know it was me speaking like this. I never said that to anyone, nor would I imagine saying something like that.

The late afternoon sun began disappearing behind the horizon and I didn't see Sora or Kairi around; they probably went back. Axel and Larxene were still in the water, probably talking about feet again but they were swimming. I turned my attention back to my friend but he just did the same.

The words left my mouth. "But she came and ruined everything and now you're—"

"Not hers," he finished, an almost stern look etched on his features. "I don't love her, okay?"

They pierced my heart. I'm not sure if I should scream and throw myself at him or dance or maybe cry from happiness. But who _did_ he really love? She must be someone so great compared to Wonder Caitlin Who Stole My Diary, since my cousin was so great and all. Who could stand a chance to her?

Not me.

"Can you fix my air conditioner?" I broke the tension with a nervous laugh, looking to my left. Having him so close made me uncomfortable and it made me feel all weird. "It doesn't work."

"Sure," he replied, snapping out of his own reverie. "I could, but that's tomorrow."

"What about my diary, can you get it from her?" I asked hopefully, pressing my luck. His reply was a big grin.

"What else is broken, your heart?" he teased, his cerulean eyes unreadable; I wasn't sure if what he said was just a joke but it knifed my heart. He didn't know it.

Looking at him in the eye, I felt something wrong touch my face. "I guess," I confessed. "It really does hurt for some reason." _Some reason that I know of and you don't,_ I added silently.

Tense silence filled the small space between us and somehow the tiny space made me uncomfortably at ease. I hated it—it was as if I wanted something to happen when it shouldn't, when it was absolutely, impossibly stupid for it to happen.

"So-o-o you want me to fix it?" a gleam danced in his pretty eyes. I nodded stupidly, not trusting my voice so much. "Okay," he smiled gently, coming closer. I fidgeted away, face burning.

"I don't think—I think my heart's fixed," I laughed shakily, my heart practically jumping out of the web of veins it was attached to. "I'm okay!"

"You'd better be sure," he said, trapping me in a loose hug. "Now, shut your eyes…and shut up."

I swatted him playfully and obeyed, a tiny smile tugging on my lips despite how scared I was.

But…but why was I scared?

"Now don't look," he instructed, and I nodded. Suddenly I was thrown forward but he told me instantly to still squeeze my eyes shut. I trusted him and did as he said. I kept hearing the steady heartbeat of his, drumming as fast as mine.

Was it?

"Now face up, but _don't_ open your eyes."

"What kind of healing is this?" I chided playfully. "Is it herbal or oil, or what?"

"Shut up and you'll see," he replied teasingly.

_Here goes_, I thought, and tipped my head back, only to collide with something. My eyes flew open, found out what it was, smiled to myself and shut my eyes again. Something so wrong, but so wonderful.

"Rolling Roxas has done it again," I said, euphoria filling my heart.

"I told you I could fix anything," he said with mock modesty. "Well anyway, care for one more?"

I swatted him. "You idiot, you sound like a play boy or something!" I exclaimed. "If I'd known better you got that from Axel or someone."

Of course I kind of _did_ want another, if it was possible. But I didn't want another yet, not now, not tomorrow.

Or maybe tomorrow.

o0o

I hummed to the tune of "Walking on Sunshine" as I went down the stairs after taking a bath. I admit I was still floating millions of feet from the ground.

Except for the fact it wasn't his first, but…

I pushed the thought away, deciding it would ruin my mood. It still stayed on my lips, and I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't exactly dying to tell anyone, especially in front of Wonder Caitlin Who Stole My Diary, whose radar for once didn't work. She'd probably make a big move and who knows what she'd do?

Again, I pushed the thought away before my imagination ruined the whole thing.

Superior ordered everyone out of the house for dinner, where Axel was grilling some burgers and hotdogs. I pushed the door open and a pungent smell wafted through the air. The wind made my white dress billow with the wind and my blue sandals sank into the sand immediately. I shook it off.

Everyone was around, either moving around or sitting down and talking. Demyx was trying to cajole Larxene into playing a small game of volleyball with him. Axel was dueling with Roxas with spatulas, Caitlin in a deep conversation with Superior and the other five "founders" of the Organization, probably talking about her joining. _She'd get in anyway,_ I thought bitterly, heading over to the grill.

"It's going to burn," I pointed out with a smile, leaning against the top of the grill. It wasn't scorching hot, so it was okay. Besides, he just started grilling.

Axel waved his spatula in the air, doing a victory dance. "It's mine, so touché, Rox," he grinned deviously. He flipped a patty and another, concentrating with cooking.

His blond best friend gave up and handed the extra spatula to Axel and I linked my arm with his. I told him we should play a game with Demyx and he agreed. I loved sports, but I had a reputation of being incredibly lazy sometimes.

**Caitlin POV**

I watched them hurry over to Demyx from the corner of my eye. I was half listening to what the other six people say. In fact, I didn't _want_ to be near them. No offense, since I had to do everything in my power to—just remember, all is fair in love and war.

Or was it something like that; I can't remember.

I stood up and excused myself, smiling earnestly. I headed over to the blond trio, wondering loudly if I could join.

"Sure," Demyx smiled, and I grinned back with a tiny giggle. Of course he'd allow me. He'd be the last person to hurt a fly!

They all don't know what I've been doing.

_Oh, stop it! _I scolded myself, letting a frown appear. I hid it back. _Stop being…evil like before!_

"I'll team up with Roxas," I smiled at everyone. Did I hint a glower from Nami?

But in one of her later passages, she said she hated him with all her heart…

I read another page last night to make sure, and I found out. She didn't love him! Or maybe she hadn't written in a long time? How should _I_ know? It dated about…almost a year back. Besides, I wasn't that close to her and letting this boy get in the way made it worse, but I loved him so much!

"My call," Demyx said and served. I bent low enough and caught the ball, pushing it towards the other side. Naminé returned easily, I spiked it down. Demyx caught it in time and Roxas pushed it from his face immediately. My cousin, scowling, spiked the ball and it hit my face with a sharp pang.

"Oh!" I sputtered, cupping my face with my hands. "It hurts!" Not exactly; it wasn't a lie, nor was it the truth. It didn't hurt that bad, but it still hurt a little bit.

"I'm sorry," I heard my cousin cry repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" It was Roxas, his arm over my shoulders. "What happened, where does it hurt?"

I looked up at his concerned face, my façade almost tipping. "It hurts here," I pointed at the place between my nose and lips. I looked away, feigning embarrassment.

"My mom used to kiss the spot where it hurt," I sighed. "Can you…" I stared expectantly at him.

**Naminé POV**

I was still fuming when I got to the table, although I didn't show it.

I slid into the seat beside Larxene, tapping my fingers on the table.

So who am I to him, then?

He told me that he didn't love her! But what did he do in front of me? I shut my eyes and faced down, willing the tears to disappear. Then again, he didn't say that he loved me either… But he—!

"Roxas did something," Larxene interrupted my thoughts. I faced her, a tear sliding down my cheek: an instant giveaway.

Without a reply from me, she nodded and stared at the black ocean. "It's hard," she commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, glaring at Larxene, only to let this anger fade. "I know it is," I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I'm no match for her."

And this was where silence filled the space.

"Hey," Roxas greeted as he sat down beside me, flashing a tired smile. "Doesn't she ever give up or something?" he chuckled and I only sat in silence. I didn't want to ruin the greatest day of my life (so far), but what could I do? And I was so right: she still managed to ruin my day.

I stared at him sorrowfully. "So what was that you did a while ago?" I asked, unable to keep the pain from my voice. "Was it the same thing as…this afternoon?" Tears threatened to form and I pushed them back, humming a fast tune in my mind. "What're you trying to do to me?"

He looked back at me in confusion. "But I don't understand…"

"You…" I took a deep breath and looked up to Larxene for help. I knew she saw it too!

She sighed, her green eyes flashing dangerously yet she kept calm. She shifted position, her temple resting on a knuckle perched behind the seat. "You were kissing Caitlin, no?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's nice."

He drew back, guilty? "What kiss?"

"I saw it," she said.

"Me too," I chimed in, hurt. What in the world was he trying to do to me?

"But she told me to peck the space between her—"

"And so you _do_ have to do as she says, huh?" I challenged.

"_No_!"

"Food, everyone," Axel hollered, waving his spatula wildly. Most of the members forked their meat, piling them onto their own paper plate.

I sighed and got up to my feet, letting the grainy sand tickle my toes before I got to the grill. I picked up a plate and took the plump patty, a sort-of burned hot dog and a bun. Slowly, I headed back.

Roxas went ahead of me somehow, and he was seated already at the far end on his claimed chair. Wonder Caitlin was beside him on _my _seat, but what does it matter anyway? I'm losing.

I took a seat across Roxas and flashed a small smile. He returned with an oh-my-god look. I laughed inwardly, only smiling. I stared down at the cooked food and started eating. How I still had an appetite I don't know; so don't you dare ask any question.

Larxene came and did a double take, came over to my side and sat to my left. Good thing she's on my side.

I guess Caitlin was flirting up a storm, and I was here to cut it. "Superior says we're leaving tomorrow," Caitlin pouted. "I don't want to leave this place ever!" she smiled meaningfully at Roxas. "This island is absolutely perfect!"

**Caitlin POV**

I watched the two closely from behind the trees.

It was after dinner and they excused themselves, probably to have another bicker session. After a couple of minutes, Larxene left for Axel; who knew why?

"What was it about?" my cousin repeated, her eyes flashing. "I want to know!"

"Honestly, she just asked me to—"

"Oh come on!" she threw her hands up, exasperated. "Is there any better excuse? You're always doing things for Caitlin because—!"

"Now _you_ stop with _that_!" he announced. "I'm so sick of telling you tons of times that I don't! I don't know when that would get into you and realize that!"

"I'd believe you if you show it!"

"She just asked for a little kiss like her mom used to give her when she got hit somewhere."

"And I'm supposed to believe that, right?" She demanded scathingly. "And you're supposed to shower kisses generously in every direction, is that it? Because you're such a ladies' man, you should show the Roxas Magic?"

"Naminé!"

Pushing him away, she darted off with him behind her.

I smiled to myself, following after a minute or two.

o0o

So… it's August! And exams done, failed lots, now please review this uselessly ugly chapter. I promised a long one, so here, but nothing great. I even wanted to redo the whole thing. It's that ugly, huh?

Please review!


	8. Scheming Witch

**Roksas: **Even if I'm not exactly a fan of FOB, here comes the twenty-first night of September! They're coming and get your tickets, okay? And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

**Sora:** ah, ah, ah, ba de yah, say do you remember…

**Riku:** Never was a cloudy day!

**Axel:** And don't forget Halloween!

**Roksas:** I'm thinking of dressing as a robber or an Orgy Mushroom with the black trash bag and glow-in-the-dark make up if there's such a thing. Or an Elite Beat Agent with the red afro. Or someone in a Destiny Island school uniform!

Grades still stink, so I'm going to take time off, so really slow updates. I'm at the brink of becoming emo, but I won't go into slashing myself. That's going too far, but I'm losing touch—my writing needs to be polished. Look at how many people hate me and un-faved the other one. I know I sound like a dsbfhkb or something. Sorry, just feeling so sad now.

_Scheming Witch_

**Naminé POV**

I burst into her room and snatched my diary, which was laid atop her comforters. I hugged it tightly and began to walk out of the room when that cousin of mine blocked the entrance. I took a step back, guarded.

She flipped the switch on and the whole room flooded with bright light. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, her face in an ugly scowl. "This is _my_ room, so get out!"

I was about to retort, but I kept it to myself, remembering Aunt Lexi. She'd get angry at me and she could throw me out. "I was just leaving," I replied airily and took a step forward. "All you have to do is get out of the way."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, cocking her lead to one side with a sugar smile. "And what if I don't want to?"

"And what if I want you to?"

"Listen, we have to talk."

"Oh, now you want to coax me into giving you what you want _again,_ is that it?" I raised an eyebrow. "I already gave you my memories unwillingly and you want something else?" I didn't have to guess what she wanted anyway. It was plain obvious, like a big red splash on a white wall.

Her eyes suddenly changed, showing sorrow and whatnot. It startled me that she could have such a mood swing when, as Kairi told me before, you only get them when you're old and wrinkled like a prune. I don't think it's true, but Caitlin _is_ an old prune-face to me.

Caitlin stepped forward and I took two back as she shut the door behind her. "Listen," she pleaded, grabbing me by the wrist.

I jerked my arm free from her grasp. "What do you want now? My place in this life, is that it, Caitlin?" I demanded. "Or you want more than that? Something like my life?"

"Stop it!" Caitlin cried, putting her hands over her ears. I obeyed despite the resentment bubbling inside. "Please, just listen to me!"

When she calmed down, she started. "Ever since I broke up with Ven, I thought I could never—"

"Oh great, another one of your tragic stories about your love life," I spat sarcastically. "I don't need any more of that."

"But I saw Roxas and…" she looked up at me with an accusing look, and I wondered what I did to her when in fact it was her fault. "You said you didn't like him so I thought I _could_ like him! You even forced me to like him and yes, in fact, I _do_ like him a lot! And now you're pushing me away from this beautiful dream. What are _you_ trying to do to _me_, Nami? What did I do to you anyway? Why do you hate me so much?"

That little speech of hers caught me off guard, and I couldn't say anything. She said the truth: I pushed her to him, and tried to make Roxas look her way, too. I denied what I really felt and when everything became too big a tangle, I admitted my feelings and thought that he liked me too. Oh god, what kind of deadly mess am I in, now?

She could pull _anything_ off, especially something dirty and low. I could be thrown out of the Organization when she flashes a smile at the Superior, I could become homeless when she casually says something I did wrong to her mother, and I could be friendless…

Oh god, no!

She read my diary: the diary that had ever single opinion I jotted down: backstabbing, love, confusion and most importantly, secrets. Secrets I would never have revealed to anyone and now they're all in the wrong hands.

"Why are you trying to destroy me?" she continued, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks. "It's all your fault," Caitlin screamed shrilly, stamping her foot on the floor. "And you keep making me look like the bad guy!"

"Maybe because you are," I returned, equally loud. "You're taking everything away! You're following me into the Organization and trampling over my feelings as if yours were better than mine!"

"Shut up," she yelled, pouncing on me and we started fighting. I pushed her off with effort, still holding the diary in one hand tightly. She came back and let loose a powerful kick on my abdomen and I gasped for air, nearly losing balance.

Stars and bright lights filled my vision and I had a hard time staying up. "Caitlin, stop it," I croaked out, my knees on the verge of buckling under me.

Her response? She gave me another kick and the book flew open, its pages exposed as it fell with a thump on the floor. I was about to retrieve it when the door flew open and both of us froze.

It was as if cold water was spilled over my head.

Roxas?

I was about to fall, but I couldn't. I breathed in and out rapidly, hungry for air. Was I about to fall and lose the battle? I stared with horror at the uncovered pages, only to see the irony of it all.

In capital, bold letters, it read _Roxas: I hate, I love, I don't know._

o0o

What was this last day here, a Hate Naminé Day, or something?

The only people who weren't angry at me were Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx and the seniors who didn't care. Except Superior, of course, who was extremely disturbed by "the racket we catty girls made" while he was sleeping or reading or whatever.

Roxas was angry at me since he saw what I wrote. I'm not sure what he felt, so I'm avoiding him as he avoids me. Caitlin's reaction was self explanatory if you've read the above, and that's about it. Axel was, thankfully, still okay about it. He had this strong bond with Roxas (but they're NOT gay) and he usually sided with him. Larxene had absolutely no right to hate me and besides, as she claimed, she loved picking a fight.

"Now he hates me, too," I mourned sorrowfully, looking down at the sand. "And I was right! Love _does_ hurt."

Larxene patted my back. "Ah, don't worry," she said reassuringly. "If he loves you, he'd forgive and see the truth," she looked at the bunched-up clouds with drama, pretending to search for something.

I rolled my eyes, looking for the boat that was coming here for us. "But he _doesn't_ love me, remember? And besides, why would he? And I just like him, not exactly love him and stuff."

She snorted. "You only claim that because it feels funny saying 'I love him.'"

"He's just angry at the moment," Axel said, sitting down beside Larxene.

We were the only people sitting outside at the pier, our legs dangling above the water, waiting. Everyone else was still packing up to notice our absence.

"Angry is an understatement," I replied. "He hates me forever and ever!"

"No he doesn't! In fact he loves you," the older two exclaimed in unison. They stared at each other, glaring.

I giggled, and I slumped down. "Yeah, well, you both have never been in love," I said. I didn't bother looking at their surprised looks and pink tints. "Love is stupid."

o0o

"Oh, hello, Naminé," Roxas said a little too cold and a little too formally. Yes, it hurt.

It's been a week since we came back and I didn't dare go back to the House. For one, Superior was still annoyed at me for causing that "racket" and because Caitlin's been hanging out there twenty-four-seven. It irked me that she kept pretending that nothing happened.

Until that day, I've finally decided to go over to the House and get on with it. I should be a brave person, right? I could show them that I've won, but…

"Hello," I returned, equally cold, preventing the rush of tears. Oh, what was I thinking, coming back? I wasn't ready, and now here I was making a fool out of myself. "And just how are you, today?" I looked into his eyes.

He looked around. "Just fine, I might say. And you?"

Either I say the most honest thing or I should say "as dandy as I could ever be," but in the end I said, "Horrible without you!"

Of course, I kept regretting having said that. A stream of curse words attacked my head wildly. I stared ahead, trying to blink the tears away. He didn't say anything, nor did he move and each passing second made my heart drum like it was poisoned.

"Oh I see," he replied, starting to move away. I couldn't take it in; he just brushed me away just like that.

It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I made all that mess and I'm drowning in it.

"Of course you do," I said, and he stopped in his tracks. "But you don't understand," I continued, meeting his surprised glance when he peered behind his back. "And I think it must stay that way, will it not?"

A brief silence thickened and I knifed it down, breaking our gazes and walked away, going up the stairs and heading over to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me and sighed, setting my bag on the bed and sitting down on the chair. I pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing furiously. It was a cowardly act, but what could I do, confront him? Come on, a while ago he was giving me the cold treatment.

When I was about to start, someone burst into the room and I turned around, almost sure I got whiplash that second. "Oh, good day, Superior," I stood up and bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Naminé, I want to know something," he began, his voice as cold as ever and his eyes just the same.

"Yes, sir," I said softly, anticipating the question.

He crossed the room and fingered the wall for some reason. "Is it true that you've been picking fights with Caitlin?"

Now she's done it. "No, Superior," I replied, suppressing what I really wanted to say. "That's not true! She was the one who started all of this."

"I think you should say everything," he said, a tiny smile on his usually neutral expression.

I took a deep breath. Didn't he know that it was difficult speaking to the founder of the Organization, almost twenty or so years older than I was? Well, yeah, he _did_ know…

"Superior, she was the one who stole my diary and read it, that's all." I looked down at the floor.

"She said she wanted to know if there was something going on with you and Number XIII," he raised an eyebrow inquisitively and all I could do was stand in silence, my face heating up.

I shook my head. "But sir, this is private property and even you said that we should always remember that everyone has his or her own privacy and we each must respect that."

The (too)tanned leader nodded slowly. "I see…Okay, I don't think we should accept her, in this case," he said. "She could be bad for our image."

I wanted to scream and laugh and just be plain happy. This was the best news I've heard for a long time.

o0o

I folded the paper into a thick square and slid it through the crack under Larxene's door and descended down the stairs in light spirits. Fingering the camera in my bag, I headed up Twilight Tower to take more pictures. I knew he'd be with Wonder Caitlin Who Stole My Diary so I could go up, right?

_But what if they were there?_ I thought to myself, but threw the thought away. It was my imagination! Besides, Caitlin was probably at home. On the other hand, she was a human being (really?) and she had legs to walk on, so she could go just about anywhere, right?

Shaking my head, I took the elevator up and when I stepped out, I whipped my camera out and sat down by the ledge, waiting for a nice cloud to come by or something I spotted that interested me. Basically, I took anything and everything.

Spreading my legs apart, I stretched, feeling lazy and tired. For some unknown reason, I felt so happy, so light and liberated. I guess you could say I was running away from a few problems—okay, _tons_ of problems—and it feels good and wrong. You should try it some time, really.

"Oh." I turned around, only to find the silent boy walking towards me. I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Roxas, though. "Mind if I join you?"

I nodded, facing the setting sun again and snapped a picture. Smiling a little, I faced the lens towards Zexion. "Smile," I said softly and he stared blankly at me and I captured that nanosecond. He shook his head with a small smile and got back to reading his book.

"You come here often?" I asked and he looked up from his book. The boy wedged his bookmark in between the pages and put it down beside him and replied, "Yes, why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, really," I replied. "Just wanted to ask, since I've never seen you come her often."

"I didn't know you come here too."

I laughed. "I come here almost all the time."

"Why did the Superior go to your room?" he asked imploringly. "There's something wrong, wasn't there?"

Reluctantly, I filled him in with the details and a smile spread across his face. "Good. We don't need her."

Yay, he was on our side!

"I never thought of it that way," I commented, smiling. "I've always told myself that she wasn't good enough, or something like that. If she'd been accepted, then everything would fall apart, and—" I stopped, my face heating up. He looked at me with those melting eyes. "Sorry," I apologized hastily. "I shouldn't have…"

Zexion shook his head. "It's okay. You can go on if you want to."

Actually, I was pretty glad he said that. He was someone I could really trust unlike _someone_, and I look up to him as another brother. Not exactly as close as Axel and I are, but yeah, still like a sib.

"She read my diary," I gulped, the memories dissolving my vision. "And now that she knows everything, I bet she's using that as her ammo and blackmail me. Caitlin's someone I can't decipher; she's so enigmatic! First she's all sweet smiles and happy, then next thing you know it she's trying to deceive you and before you know it she's a huge monster to you."

The older boy looked at me. "You think I didn't know that, did you?" he smiled.

I smirked. "She was chasing you for a day or two until she realized you didn't care about her." I remembered that so well: the first time she laid eyes on him, after Roxas, she was all oh-my-god-he-will-be-mine and all and flirted wildly with him. Basically, he didn't care and went on reading his books. Was she humiliated!

He rolled his eyes. "I hated that so much," he said thickly. "I wish I could forget that, but you had to remind me."

"Well, sorry," I returned. "It's too funny to forget, really."

I looked at him and he stared back with an equally blank expression. I burst into a small laugh and he chuckled a little, putting on his navy blue hood on. "I've got to go now," he said and got to his feet. "What time are you leaving?"

I shrugged. "Probably later—on second thought, I'll go with you. You're going Home, right?" I stood up when he nodded and I turned the camera off. "Then I'll go!"

We decided to take the stairs instead—or I decided to use the stairs. It let us have time to talk and I had so much to share. He was such a good listener.

"So all in all, I hate them so much," I finished after I filled him in with more details, frowning slightly. "It's all so confusing, Zexion! Why does it have to be like this?" I mourned, leaning over the rail. I stared at the floor that stayed flat as always a long way down from where I was. "Come to think of it…" I was at a loss for words. I had nothing left to say and I shook my head.

All he did was stay behind me and gave me a small hug. I smiled up at him and he shot me a worried smile. "It'll be over soon," he told me, looking at the opposite direction. After a brief silence, he added, "We can stay here as long as you want to."

"Thanks," I replied, still staring down. I let myself feel all the pain and sorrow, and it felt good. It felt good to hurt, to feel something different after a long time. Besides, it's all a part of life, right? Oh, I'm starting to sound as boring as ever!

He sat down on one of the stairs and began reading, pulling out his reading glasses. He stole a glance from me and I smiled briefly and then got back to looking at the floor looming below us.

Tons of thoughts swarmed my head, each and every one drilling into my vision. More than half of them were dreams of those two together in a cliché kind of scene, like frolicking in the fountain or making sandcastles at the beach, even having one of those gaudy candlelit dinners in a ritzy restaurant. I shook my head ruefully and let a lone tear trickle down my cheek and drop down the endless space.

Oh, there were two people there? I stood up straight and motioned to Zexion, who shut his book immediately and hid his reading glasses in its case. I told him what I saw and he looked below and I followed his gaze. My eyes widened with horror and I leaned forward, trying to get a clearer view of what I really saw. Were my eyes deceiving me? No, they weren't.

The two were together, holding hands and took their time. At first a blond came in and waited for the raven-haired girl to enter and they stood there looking at each other or something—how should I know when we were way up here, not exactly halfway down? A small sob escaped my lips and I put a hand over my mouth, clasping it shut tightly so as not to make a single noise.

I wanted to run, but why was there lead in my shoes? Oh wait, I just couldn't move, like I was some paralyzed person. I wasn't going to vomit, but my face felt hot and weird, and my stomach was churning. It was then that a couple of tears let loose from my chin and trickled down. In a few seconds, the boy looked up and our gazes connected.

About a minute elapsed and I staggered backwards and the faithful friend I had caught me. I kept shaking my head and trying hard not to cry. He helped me up and I leaned against the rail, still dazed.

"Naminé!"

I heard him holler my name, the familiar call all too familiar. I listened to his speeding footsteps get louder, pushing himself higher up the stairs. When he was in sight, I turned and bade Zexion a hasty goodbye and ran up the steps. I saw the door come into sight and when I reached the top, I slammed the door shut and rand towards the elevator. Roxas cursed and I pushed the button for the elevator, which was, luckily, still there. I jumped in and jabbed the 'close' button.

To me, it took an eternity for the door to start closing, which was the moment I caught his eye. He didn't know what to do until the present hit him and he began to call out my name when the metal doors shut.

Breathing heavily, the first thing that came to my mind was _I was safe_. I sighed shakily, back against the wall. I stared up at the white, glaring light and swallowed my painful sobs.

The doors parted and I was confronted by guess who?

"Well, you sure ran down fast," I gave him a brief, distant smile and walked right past him.

"Wait," he said in between gasps, holding his side. "W-wait!"

I didn't heed.

"Naminé—!"

**Caitlin POV**

Whipping up a parfait, I brought it up to my own room—yes, my room. The guest room was already finished, and my room looked better than anyone's. Let's just say that I always settle for the top of the line.

The cold ice cream filled my mouth. Tapping the keyboard, I chatted with my friend.

I was telling her about my stay and all the dirt happening here and she, at least, shared my sympathy. Some friend she was—she kept siding with me no matter what and I could make her think that jumping off a cliff was better than getting a million dollars from playing bingo.

I shrugged when I got bored and I looked at the empty glass, ready to place the dirty container in the dishwasher when a question from my friend popped out:

_Hey, did you sink your hooks into anyone yet? Who's the –un-lucky man:P_

Good thing she wasn't there; I glared at the screen for a while, cursing her mentally. I got back typing, an idea taking shape in my head. If Nami wouldn't take her tentacles off my boy, I'd make her. And I'm almost done.

_He looks like Ven. Bye now, mom says gotta go sleep. I'm still trying to get him and I WILL. Don't forget that!_

With that, I shut down the computer and brought the glass down, the plan almost finished in my head. I smiled to myself. No matter how many people try to stop me, don't ever forget that Caitlin will prevail.

o0o

**Roksas: **I think it was a wee bit too long. How bored I can get, huh?

**Naminé:** I know what you mean.

**Roksas:** Anyhows, please review! Thanks again for all the reviews last time! They were great, really.

**Sora:** We love you all.

**Axel:** Now review!

_Roksas is/was grounded for the second quarter for kinda bad grades. So... see you next mon--or the end of the month. Not much allowed to use the computer, and Roksas will be incredibly busy. Kinda._

**DON'T FORGET DEMY DAY! **I know. I'm so corny.


	9. Roxas

**Roksas: **I SO can't write anymore…

**Sora:** You're disabled?

**Roksas:** NO! I just lost it.

**Sora:** Your fingers?

**Roksas:** SORA!

**Sora:** Uuh… please review!

_Roxas_

**Naminé POV**

I hate him. I _hate_ him with all my heart and soul!

I kicked the wall, a dull thud moaning throughout half of the room, my foot screaming with pain. I let the tears sting my eyes and I smiled despite the hurt. It was funny for some reason trying to convince myself I was crying tears of joy when I had nothing to be glad about. Though it was pretty dumb, what other things could a stupid girl like me do anyway?

As if three days passed, it was about to rain. Not making any sense… Well anyway, one day after I was in my room, no duh, that was when I decided to go out. To the House. Because I had nothing else to do and there was no other place I wished to be. I don't think they'd be there anyway.

It was pretty windy when I pushed the door open and bade Aunt Lexi good-bye, so I went back in and grabbed this oversized white lightweight jacket in my closet and zipped it up, then that was when I shut the door behind me and strode over to my second home.

The sky looked as if I lived in a painting: the sky, which was usually lined with puffy clouds, had no color, like the artist erased the background and kind of forgot to paint a new one. The leaves were bending lightly with the wind like it was synchronized, fallen leaves on the ground in its own perfect place.

"Anyone home here," I called out when I opened the door. I hated the fact that there was only one person who was there. I suspected that the Author here did that on—okay, okay!

He descended the stairs slowly, his cerulean eyes avoiding mine. "Nobody's home," he replied. "Look, I'll leave if you want me to—it's okay."

"No, don't," I said immediately, pulling on his hand before he could reach the door. His _hand_, not his wrist or his arm—his _hand_. I let go the moment it registered in my head. _What the heck is _wrong_ with me?_ I scolded myself, my face on fire.

"I just…um…" Now was the time that I needed my mind to go blank? Wow, how great.

I wish I could hug him like there was no problem between us, namely Caitlin. How I _hate_ her present tense. Why can't she let me have my happy ending? The one I so deserve?

But then again, the world isn't my story. It could be her story, with the one who would get the gorgeous guy in the end. Oh well? I can't let that happen?

Or maybe I don't deserve him at all.

How could I say I'm sorry when the issue's soaring in the skies? How could I just ask him to forget the whole thing when it can't be? Why am I ranting like an idiot once more?

But my heart betrays me. "I'm sorry," I said, the words ringing in my ears. _I'm sorry, I really am,_ I told myself silently as if to send him a telepathic message.

Instead of the expected reaction I wished subconsciously, he spun around angrily and I was surprised his eyes were hinting that he didn't want to let them out. "Is that all you can say?" he demanded. "All you ever say is 'Oh Roxas, I'm so sorry' but in the end you're the one tearing my heart apart. Can't you do something else, Naminé?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself tightly. It hurt, but I knew I deserved it. But I loved him so much! What could I do anyway? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"No, no…" I heard myself let out. "No, no…"

"I don't need you to do this anymore—I've had enough of it!"

"Now you look at what _you_ did to _me_!" I blew, frustrated and hurt at the same time. "Ever since she came here, what happened to us? You _promised_ me you wouldn't… And all you ever did was…" There were so many thoughts ringing in my mind I couldn't think straight nor say the right thing. Like in a blended fruit shake with some different fruit popping out here and there—never mind.

"Where are you going, then?" I asked, letting go of his hand and sinking down to the floor, back against the wall, hugging my knees tightly. I was such a crybaby.

"You're always pushing me to her, so I've decided to humor you," he replied simply, shrugging. "Is there something wrong with that?"

So I've made a mistake. I was denying what my heart said and tried so hard to push those two together and make them fall in love with each other. Did I have to admit that again?

"I wouldn't say that you don't understand me," I said carefully. Why would I want him to call me emo? But that's not the point. "But I…I wish she didn't ruin our friendship like that." I shook my head and sighed heavily.

Momentary silence filled the wide space between us. Nothing left to say, was there?

"You mean the whole time it was just friendship?"

I looked up at him. He cracked a small smile and I returned it. Roxas pulled me up to my feet and gave him a big hug and just a peck on the cheek, and then a clumsy kiss.

"What could I say if I didn't know—" I half-smiled at him. "She did ruin most of it," I pointed out. "Like that day—"

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, pushed the door open and lead me away. "What did you think that was?" Roxas demanded.

"She kissed you," I pointed out again. "And I…" I twined my fingers around his. "I didn't like it," I finished vaguely, avoiding his gaze. I didn't like admitting things like that. In fact, I think I keep telling people what I feel too much and that's so annoying sometimes.

He chuckled. "You think? So that's why she decided I had a speck of dust under my eye."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, really!"

"So _what_ was that about breaking your heart?" I teased. "And what is this?" I raised our hands up at him.

He snorted, cerulean eyes dancing and a smug grin spreading across his face. "_This_ is called lo—"

"Hey, Rox," it was Axel with Larxene. "Want a stick?" he tossed one to him and one to me. I tore the wrapper off my bar quickly and started eating.

"So… you two together now?" I couldn't resist. After all, Larxene was one who would _never_ be caught with a guy—not really—you get what I mean, don't you? And Roxas was about to say something important to _me_! Call me stupid if you want; There are _many_ words that start with 'lo' and although I wish the word was 'love' it was highly unlikely that that was what he was going to say.

But is there something wrong with imagining things?

"N-no, of course not," Larxene cried shrilly. "Why would we be? I just went with him to buy these!"

"Yeah," Axel seconded, giving me a 'what was that for' look. "There's nothing wrong with getting ice cream together, is there? Just something friends do."

"And what about you two, huh?" Larxene added snobbishly. "I—"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, I get the point already!" I waved a hand before her face.

"But I still think—" Roxas raised an eyebrow teasingly only to be silenced by Axel and his death glare.

Seriously, there's something about those two, I just know it.

"Bye," I nudged Roxas and we headed away.

"So what if we run into—"

He shook his head. "I don't' want to talk about that thing," he said flatly. "She's trying too hard and all, and what's with her? That—"

I heard footsteps tapping behind us getting louder and you didn't have to guess, but the light clicking sounds, who it was.

"Oh, Roxie, hello, imagine running into you here right now? Did you remember our date, hhm?" A mass of black hair covered his face, like the ink if a squid. I caught his oh-my-god-it's-her-save-me look flash at me.

But I forgot about that. What date? What was she talking about? Was this a ploy?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, you—" I could tell he was about to call her something lowly but caught himself.

"But you puh-romised me!" she wailed, putting on a practiced pout, still clinging onto his back like a leech. "Yesterday, you even told me to meet you here!"

"No I didn't!" he yelled, frustrated, trying to ward her away. "Why would I say that? You aren't even my girlfriend!"

That hurt her. (Fake) tears overflowed in her lavender eyes. "But…but the day in the tower…The day I treasured most when you…"

And then I found my voice. "What the heck are you spitting out for the toilet?" I demanded. Okay, now that was just weird. I wasn't one to really curse, so I'm sorry if that's just stupid. "I don't think that happened at all."

"Oh really now?" she challenged, stamping a gold heel on the pavement. "You weren't even there, I suppose, so you don't have a say in this."

"Rox, what the heck is this?" I turned to him pleadingly. "I know she's lying! What you told me was true, right?"

He shook his head again, clearly annoyed at her. Did she ever give up? "For the last time, Caitlin, _yes_ I did meet you yesterday in the Tower but I only did that because you wanted to go there! I did _not_ say that you're my girlfriend! I _told_ you that I preferred that someone would be _my_ girlfriend. And that, Caitlin, is _not_ you. Okay?"

"And who would that be?" I demanded shrilly. "Who is she?! You've been seeing some other person besides her!" I pointed at my cousin.

"Just listen to me," he bellowed. We both shut our mouths. I was getting hysterical. Who was this girl? I wish it were me—that thought quelled some parts of my bewildered mind but…

"I knew that this day would come," he moaned, then turned to me so suddenly that I jumped back. "Remember that day—probably a long time ago? When you kind of found out about…" his face reddened but held my gaze. I nodded dumbly. "Well, I never let go of that feeling ever, okay?" Then he looked away, clenching his fists tightly at either side of him. "And I never will."

**Caitlin POV**

What, what, _what_ was that?

No, no—it couldn't be.

I couldn't help putting a hand over my mouth and taking a step back. I never felt this rejected in my whole entire life, in front of a rival all the more!

Turning away in shame, I let out the first genuine tears I've ever let out in long years, running to what I called home.

On the way, I couldn't help feel the hatred burning up inside me. That was low—first she tried getting me together with Roxas, which pained me because of Ven, then in the end she just tore the real love I've finally felt. That kind of trick that could last for a long time was just the worst!

But Caitlin doesn't back down just like that…

**Naminé POV**

"Sorry," he apologized awkwardly. "I know that you don't…well you know…"

"It's okay," I replied, equally weirded out. "But…" I wasn't ready to admit it to him.

Instead, I whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. "I think this is fun," I grinned, handing him the crumpled piece. "Press these numbers accordingly in your phone—Dictionary option, okay?"

My blond friend nodded slowly and punched them in, stared at it then cried out, "Hey, what's this supposed to mean?!"

I laughed. "Nothing, just something I thought of at the second! Honest!"

"'You're fat' is so lame," he clamored, waving his fist at me. "Here," he wrote some numbers: 968027308459

I whipped out my phone. "Oh come on, I already know that," I told him after reading his message. "But whatever," I looked at my watch. "I think I should go home and try to comfort her or something." I hugged him again and sprinted off.

It was like thinking over a marriage proposal! I was deliberating whether I should admit it or not to him. That I loved him, not liked—that was hard. When I rounded the corner, I slowed my pace, stared at the sky as if to plead for an answer.

o0o

**Roksas: **OH that was too short for such a long wait… I'm **SO **sorry!!! I had so much homework, and exams coming up again… And I'm still grounded and how did I get here? Well… And I couldn't remember what I was supposed to use in this chapter, and it means the end might come nearer than I expected it to be... I'm so sorry!!!

Making it wait cost me so much, like less reviews probably, then favs dropped by two, both from here and the prequel—I'm so conscious about these stuff I know. I mean sensitive. So I hope I can update more now… I'm too much into deviantart now, I admit, but I won't forget about my fics!

Looking forward to 385/2 Days—that's KH for the DS. And I need a PSP too. But everyone knows that. I hope everyone knows Ven now.

**Sora: **I'm not in any one of them except Coded! But please review anyway.


	10. When History Repeats

**Roksas: **It's been a long forever; I'm so sorry… I've been going Nintendo crazy lately…

**Sora:** Aha! You hate us now I bet you.

**Roksas:** Only you and Kai-toot.

**Naminé:** Yeah sure… Like you prefer Legend of Zelda over us, huh?

**Roksas:** Seriously how ever else can I amuse myself when 358/2 Days isn't even out yet?

_When History Repeats_

**Naminé POV**

"Naminé, you come here this _instant_!"

I was greeted with a sharp order when I swung the door open. Not only did I jump, but my hands started shaking badly the way I do whenever I had to stand in front of billions of people and say or do something. I stood frozen, my brain possibly dead.

"_Naminé_!"

I ran towards the kitchen automatically, where Aunt Lexi was sitting down on a chair with Caitlin beside her, a death glare meeting my gaze.

"Yes, Aunt Lexi?"

"What in the _world_ did you _do_ to my daughter?!" she demanded, her green orbs flashing. "Just look at her, Naminé! What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing," I replied weakly, a weird feeling talking the wind out of me. "I didn't do anything, honest!"

My aunt glared at me, but I couldn't lose in this staring battle. "Caitlin said that you purposely stole the boy who was courting her. She wanted him and you stole him, am I not correct?"

What was with her? I never knew a mom who would fight for her daughter's lousy love life, except for Aunt Lexi. Maybe it had something to do with that Ven person, whoever he was? Of course, it might also be because they were extremely close.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"I didn't," I barely let out in a hoarse whisper. "I would never do that!"

Caitlin burst into another sob. "Liar!" she cried. "You're a liar and a thief, Naminé, you and I know it."

I glared at my cousin. "You know that I would never steal someone you like, but when you treat him like a toy then I think he deserves better than that!"

"Like you're better than I am," Caitlin retorted.

"Enough said, Naminé, get out!" Aunt Lexi whipped savagely. "If you ever do that again to my daughter, I'm putting you out of this house!"

_But it's not even your house!_ I screamed at her silently. I spun around and stomped to my room, throwing the door shut with a satisfying slam that echoed across the house.

Looking around, I wanted to throw everything out of its place. If Caitlin were still staying in my room, I would've torn most of her clothes to seams and stitches and get kicked out, then…

o0o

**Caitlin POV**

If Naminé knew that I was crying genuinely, then she'd most definitely laugh at me. But she didn't—she didn't know. She still thought I was lying to her like I always did.

She was partially right.

But I wasn't lying—I was pulling strings—sort of.

"What can we do about her?" my mom asked me. "She's such a brat, isn't she?" Like that for example—she ate up what I said about my cousin being a dog. I'm not using my mom, or maybe I am? I'm going all out.

"I used to think she was a sweet girl, not like what's her name? Zel—"

"I'd rather not talk about her," I stared at the floor. "Besides, she isn't what you think she is. She's really nice! Honestly, mom, just because she's Ven's brother's girlfriend! It doesn't mean anything."

And it clicked. "Isn't one of daddy's sisters getting married soon?"

Mom looked at me. "Yeah, why?"

I smiled a little.

o0o

**Naminé POV**

"I don't want to go," I said, frowning. "I don't really know anyone there."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Roxas replied.

"But I have to get out of the house or my aunt will get me," I wailed to the phone, my voice not as loud just to make sure. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

He stopped talking for a while. "Why not go with Sora and Kairi, then?"

"Are you kidding? What if they want to be alone?" I rolled my eyes. I think Roxas forgot what privacy meant.

"I don't think so. You can't tell anyway."

I let out a loud sigh. "You ask, not me."

"Sure," he replied. "See you then."

"See you," I bade absently and put down the phone.

As usual, the date my twin and Sora would have that night would begin with Sora picking Kairi up at seven—or eight, whatever—and then I'd be left alone. But now that _things have changed so much_ it bothered me to stay at home with _nothing at all_!

I looked out the window. The last few rays of sunlight sat atop the clock tower above all houses and buildings in Twilight Town. Streets were becoming deserted, people heading home from work and play. It was the end of another soap opera day.

The shrill ring of my phone made me jump. Why so suddenly; was he that fast? I jumped to the phone after its third ring. "H—"

"No she's not here…"

_What?_

"But oh come on she's supposed to be home don't kid me, Caitlin."

I listened. "No really. She said something about going out. I heard her slam the door."

"I don't believe you."

I heard my cousin sigh thickly—picture her rolling her eyes in frustration. "Of course you don't…it's not surprising, Rox."

"Don't call me that. Now please let me talk to Naminé."

"Yeah Caitlin, let Roxas talk to Naminé," I butted in sharply, which for a few seconds I thought they both dropped the phone or stunned with silence.

I could picture his eyes lighting up; but quashed that thought and feeling. Why in the world would he feel happy hearing me when I talk all day?

Caitlin dropped the phone on her end and Roxas began. "Sora says we're allowed to come."

"Not welcomed—allowed? I have a hunch you forced him to let us tag along."

He laughed and I didn't resist a smile. "You're such a pessimist. He said it's okay. About seven thirty, he says, but I'm betting on eight."

"Heh, okay. But I won't let you get away with your 'pessimist' comment even if—"

"It was true?" he guessed, finishing my sentence. I giggled.

"Yeah—okay I think I have to go," I trailed off. I heard a sharp knock on my door. "See you—I lo—um yeah see you later!"

I set the phone on its cradle with a bang and flew to the door, my head reeling. Why was I going to say something like _that_?!

Turning the knob and pulling the door with a slight creak, I saw Aunt Lexi's face. The first thing that crossed my mind: _Take cover!_…What? She's scary! I have the right to say that—in my head.

My aunt stepped into the room with an air of smugness filling my room. That sounded weird, but people are annoyed when I say 'aura.'

Aunt Lexi crossed the room, her dark hair flowing down behind her shoulders. "I need to attend a wedding back at home," she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I let out a relieved sigh ever so slowly, willing my heart to stop beating wildly in fright. "But I need someone to accompany me there."

I never understood what she would get to. Why not get straight to the point? She continued, "Caitlin says she's not up to seeing…some people back at home and she's happy with her new life here. She doesn't want to get caught in that web again, you know?" I nodded, my breath caught in my throat and my face flaming. "And this wedding is happening next month, and flying all the way back takes oh, about four days or three if we're lucky."

"What do you mean 'we', Aunt Lexi?" I squeaked.

Green orbs glinted under the light. "I'd like you to come with me."

If I said straight to the point, this was an understatement.

"Ah…but…n-no I'm sorry Aunt Lexi, but I…I can't go," I looked down at the floor, unable to meet her flaring gaze.

"And why not?" she demanded.

I wasn't one to lie—oh fine I _do_ lie a lot. But if I were to lie to an adult, it would be like "I…I don't have a dress for the occasion and I don't know anyone and I'm going to feel like a dolt," which was what I said word for word.

Good thing was she didn't scream at me.

"These little things can be taken care of," she took a few steps towards the door. "We leave two weeks from now. We must get ready, you hear?"

"Yes, Aunt Lexi," the words tumbled out of my mouth automatically. _But I don't want to go_! I scream inwardly, taking a long, shaky sigh. I wish she targeted my sister instead, but a selfish thought like that was a little unforgivable and I wouldn't want to get stuck with _her_. But if I were to go, then I'd innocent for stumbling unintentionally into my cousin's dark past.

The thought made me feel a bit better, but I'm going to miss Roxas.

Yes, I admit: I will.

o0o

**Roksas: **My writing is really rusty.

**Sora:** Like your brain.

**Roksas:** Right you are, Sora. Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time. I've been going Zelda crazy lately.

**Naminé:** Aha! A-hah! I told you. You hate us.

**Roksas:** No I don't. I'm just bored with stale news. But now that the 358/2 Days release date was announced…

Anyways I'm really, really, really, really, _really_ sorry for not updating and it's unforgivable, I know! I'll try to make it better even if I can't. See you soon, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!

Oh and for lebrezie… did I spell it right? Sorry if I didn't… I haven't been in touch with …zette yet and knowing her she won't finish her art piece until next year. I'm so sorry! I have her first one but she's not satisfied with it…


	11. The Wall

Um… I'm getting uninspired now, as well as stale, rusty and… well why would anyone want to read a failure's stuff? I'm dangerously close to abandoning this uncreative fic. I'm really, really sorry; I am. It's just that nothing's going on with KH nowadays and I'm afraid I'd have to wait for 358/2 Days to come out first before I get back, and that's like, what, summer? And I _really_ need to pay attention to my studies now, especially since something awful happened. I'm really sorry if I take too long to update, especially this and the last chapter. To be honest, I didn't even want to update anymore but hey, I am now.

Sad to say, or maybe even a big whoop to billions, I'm cutting the story short to probably 10 or 11, maybe 13, chapters and it's ending after this, no more trilogies for me. Unless I reach the release, then maybe I might.

_The Wall_

**Naminé POV**

I haven't seen anyone much lately, and even the presence of Pence might help ease the claustrophobia that's getting into me. Was I desperate? Yes I am. I hated staying at home with that conniving cousin of mine, and the equally scheming aunt of mine. The line 'like mother like daughter' fit them to a T.

"I'd rather go in your place, but you see, I don't like her," Caitlin burst into my room. I looked up from my sitting position and threw an exasperated sigh at her face. Setting the folded shirt into my luggage, I stood up and faced her eye to eye.

"Wouldn't you rather do something else? Because I'm so sure others would love your company right now." I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but it turned out that way. Besides, I couldn't help doing so, although something as little as that might make my aunt blow her top—whatever I did was blown out of proportion, which wasn't so surprising. For example, in Naminé fashion I'd slam my door when I'm in a hurry, and then slam the front door too. I came home and I was greeted by a sermon. Then Roxas comes over to pick me up and I'd slam the door but when I came home, Aunt Lexi launched into a tirade about going out with a guy. As if Caitlin stayed home only!

Then Caitlin blabbed on me that I stayed up too late chatting online, as if she never did. I got scolded, but not as heavily as going out on afternoons. It was as if Aunt Lexi implemented martial law! This was abusing her stay.

So I wasn't surprised if her eyes brimmed with tears like a sensitive little girl then run to her mommy.

But she didn't.

"I can't," she shrugged, avoiding my gaze. "You're so greedy, there's no room for me in Twilight Town anyway. Everything has to be yours and only yours, I'm not surprised if this place becomes yours to rule."

It's not what she said that irked me, but her tone—as if…she was so sure of herself. A tiny question bubbled up in my head, but I squashed it.

"I'm sorry Caitlin, but this is my room and you must respect my privacy," I said evenly. "And I need to finish packing. Unless you wish to go in my place, of course," I pointed out. "You're free to do so."

She smiled insincerely. "Oh, but I'd like to help you out, Naminé," she said. "After all, you _are_ my cousin."

"But I don't want your help," I replied shortly. "Listen, I need to finish this _without anyone interrupting me_, and that includes _you_, Caitlin."

I knew very well that she didn't take no for an answer, and with me pushing—no, shoving—her away all the time, it pissed my cousin. "But I _want_ to help you!" she insisted. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

Normally I would have said okay already, but something held me back. "But I don't want your help," I repeated. "Caitlin, I'm so sure you can find something else to do, just please don't disturb me anymore! I'm going out in a couple of hours from now and—"

"But you're leaving in two weeks!" she exclaimed. "You didn't even pack the essential stuff yet! Look, Nami—!"

"Don't call me Nami," I rolled my eyes. "And that the rate we—I mean I am going, I won't be able to finish at all!"

"That's exactly why I want to help you out!" she began shedding tears.

"Leave me alone!!" I yelled a little too loudly, which caused Aunt Lexi to barge into my room with an angry glare boring into my eyes.

She stepped in and stood behind her daughter protectively. "What are you doing to Caitlin?!" she demanded.

"I wanted to pack my own things by myself," I mumbled weakly.

Her eyes flashed. "Louder, Naminé, I know your voice is louder than that! Can't you see that your cousin just wants to help you? What's wrong with helping?"

Of course I wanted to say that I'd rather let a drug dealer pack my bag, but I didn't want to be murdered; so I didn't answer. It seemed like an argument only little kids did and if I was a third person and I was listening to the conversation, I'd have laughed.

But I couldn't.

Lately, I wasn't allowed to do anything anymore.

o0o

I couldn't even tell anyone that I was leaving, but he wouldn't tell.

"You're quiet," he observed, quizzical cerulean eyes meeting mine. I shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?" I shook my head, but he knew me too well.

He took a bite off his Popsicle stick and turned to me. "You can tell me," he smiled a little.

I sighed, tears threatening to appear. I brushed my hair away, trying to stall a bit so I could calm myself. "Remember when I said that Kai and I were going to visit Aunt Lexi and Caitlin?" I made a face, and he nodded. "Well…what if…I said that I was going and…yeah?"

Swinging my feet to and fro, dangling over the edge of the Tower, I tried to keep myself intact. The silence was stabbing me and it hurt so much. I wished he answered already—the drama was horrible.

"How long?"

That was when I began to let the tears slip slowly, but I let my hair shield my face from his gaze. A question I couldn't answer, especially when the answer was with someone who loathed me. "I…don't know… I'm sorry, Roxas…"

The boy seemed upset with me, but I didn't know why. "But...why?"

"I don't know," I repeated, crumbling. "I—I don't want to go! There's—there's something with them, I just know it!" By that time I was crying hard. I was so confused, the feelings conflicting with each other. A part of me was insecure about my relationship with Roxas—it was new and fragile and if I left…

"What about…us?" he asked me. He seemed quite tentative when he asked me that and a glimmer of hope shone upon me. If he _did_ care about me that way, was it possible that it would last?

But I didn't want to say the same thing for the third time, but what could I say? Give him false hope, especially when in a situation like this it spelled pathetically hopeless? Tell him that it would never last, when I fact it might overcome an obstacle as such? What?

Roxas shook his head. "I thought so," he sighed sadly.

"But…but I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly."

"Roxas, please—"

"What?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"No, Roxas!"

"I know, Naminé, I know—it can't."

"But—!"

He covered his ears with his hands. "Stop it! Just…stop it! I would never have dreamt I would say this, but it hurts, okay? It hurts! Stop it!"

I wouldn't have believed he was crying over us, if there ever was an 'us'.

o0o

**Roksas: **Hi, all! I know…another long while and a really lame chapter. I have no excuse. You can shoot me to death!

This new keyboard SUCKS!! I can't type anything without pounding on the keys…talk about finger exercise…

So I'm going to wait for 358/2 Days now… But at the moment… LET'S BRAWL though I'm waiting for the English one!!! XD what's your Wii number? )


	12. Infinite

OKAY! I'm kind of nervous doing this. I've been gone for exactly three years and six days. I hope my readers haven't given up on me -sobs- Anyways, here's the twelfth chapter! Hope you enjoy it the same way you (probably) enjoyed my once-updates?

_Infinite_

**Naminé POV**

The rest of my last two weeks here in Twilight Town were horrible. As if Aunt Lexi weren't brutal enough, she forbade me from leaving my room, not even letting me go down to eat any of my meals with the rest of the human race that resided in our house.

It was ironic, if you think about it: this house was mine (and Kairi's), but ever since that –_those_, to be precise– dominating figures set foot in our residence, the property suddenly became theirs. I wouldn't have minded, of course I wouldn't, if my cousin didn't come to mess things up and succeed (sort of) in wiping away whatever I was working on. Oh wait, no, she's taking my place, that's what!

And to top it all off, Roxas never visited me after that… day. I guess I left him devastated, far too devastated (or at least I hope I affected him in some way!). Just when we were starting off on the right track! Life is so unfair, much too unfair for my taste.

Okay, fine, it was because Aunt Lexi and Caitlin refused anyone to come over. I don't even know why I even bother defending their dirt.

I have two days left to make everything right.

Last night, Larxene threw a note into my room; luckily, I left my window open, else her preposterous rock would have left a huge, sick hole on the glass. It said, _Stupid girls don't watch escape heists. Think bed sheets, Nami!_ And the wonderful I am only got it the next day, namely today.

I threw open my wardrobe and reached down to the drawer filled with white sheets. I knotted them tightly together to form a huge, long vine of cloth and tied it loosely but sturdily around my half-assed packed luggage (being the glorious rebel I am). I threw the sheets down the open window and slid down as dexterously as I could, tugged the knots for the whole rope to fall down and threw them into the bushes where no one can spot them.

Then again, it's not like anyone goes to our backyard, unsuspecting fools. Except Kairi, she is not a fool.

Adrenaline rushed all over my body, fueling my veins with, well, adrenaline. I was pumped from the little secret victory stunt I pulled. They won't catch me!

I came back to my senses in time to dart off in the direction of the House without being spotted by those horrid lavender eyes.

o0o

"_Naminé,_" Larxene shrieked. "I can't _believe_ you actually took my rock seriously!" The tall blond was howling with laughter.

"It looked serious!" I laughed begrudgingly. It was weird, being laughed at by the Savage Nymph, especially when she was ridiculing you. "On a _rock_? Seriously, Larxene, that's a bit too much!" I sat down beside my sort-of-sister on the couch. "But still, it's so _awesome_ being able to pull one over that duo!"

After sharing my story, her laugh, thankfully, settled to small gasps.

"It wasn't exactly my idea, but I knew you'd like it," she said. Her face was uncharacteristically pink.

I'm thinking of Axel right now.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked her. Surely, throwing a rock means something serious!

Unless you're Axel.

Or Sora, if you think about it.

Larxene stopped laughing completely, I noticed. Her serious side took over. She gave me her trademark frown. There's the Savage Nymph we all know (and love). "Roxas."

She knew I knew she knew she could say a whole sentence with one word. She also knew I knew she knew I'd get it in a flash.

She knows a lot of things, that woman.

"Is he here?" I asked, perplexed. The adrenaline came back, but this time it gave me shivers down my spine. "Where is he? Oh, Roxas," I sighed, worried. I'll admit it: I missed him badly.

She pointed up to the stairs. "He's in his room," she smiled kindly. "And let me tell you, he'll be glad to see you!"

I returned her smile gratefully. I wanted to cry. They were the nicest people in the whole world! I wonder why people think they're the most torturous people in town. Just because they wore black coats!

"Just don't tell anyone," she threatened. "It's going to ruin my image."

I laughed, stuck my tongue out at her, then bounded up the stairs with a small skip on my toes. I wanted to call out his name, but I bit my tongue, a stupid smile on my face growing bigger and bigger as I breezed through the familiar hallway. How long will it be until I'll come back?

_If_ I'll be able to come back?

My smile faded with the thought. I wanted to kick myself for ruining the moment.

I swung the door open, taking in the blue room. "Roxas," I squealed happily. Emotions were battling inside of me that moment. I won't say anything sappy anymore. "Roxas!"

He was standing by the window looking out until he heard me. He turned his blond head and fixed his blue eyes on mine and I swore to myself I could die already. "Naminé!" he cried out. Was that happiness in his voice, or was it relief, sadness, or what?

It doesn't matter anymore.

I ran over and tackled the boy. He staggered backwards, arms enveloping me in a suffocating hug.

It was so warm.

Like we were meant to be that way.

Not to sound like a perv or anything.

"Oh Naminé, Naminé, Naminé," he sighed into my hair. "I was so worried…!" He loosened his grip to look at me. "Where were you? Caitlin said you were out all those days, and I don't know, I couldn't find you anywhere!"

At the mention of her name, I stiffened a little. I was going to let him have it with the same old 'you actually believed that girl?' bit, but from what I've learned from the many days being holed up in my room it was not to ruin any moment I had left.

But I couldn't help it.

"Why'd you believe her?" I asked him, trying not to sound cold. "Didn't you notice it her streak already?"

Despite my anger, he chuckled. "I just wanted to see your many emotions again, don't sweat it." He gently eased my chin onto his shoulder. "But yeah, I was worried about you."

He smelled good.

"I just…" the words were cut in my throat. How I wanted to say so many things! How angry I was at my cousin and my aunt, at her sudden decision to whisk me away and leaving Caitlin behind (did I tell you that?). How I came across Larxene's rock message, how I got here. How I felt about him (not that he didn't know, I guess).

Tears were welling up in my eyes. Darn these emotions.

Then I figured a step or two ahead of me when I felt his shoulders quake. "Roxas," I whispered into his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Naminé, you have no idea," he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His watery orbs dissected mine. "You have no idea," he repeated, all the while his hands on mine. I smiled back at him.

"No idea what," I probed kindly. "How much you miss me?" I grinned up at him cockily. He laughed and nodded furiously.

"Let's go for a stick," he suggested –no, insisted– and pulled me by the hand.

My eyebrows shot up in surprised. "B-but what about getting caught," I asked with worry. "Don't you care about my welfare?" Of course I said this with a slightly joking tone. Maybe I liked being defiant especially to that particular pair, but Aunt Lexi had this tendency to be scary.

"Of course I do," Roxas gave a 'what do you take me for?' look. "But why would you care about _them_?"

o0o

"So…"

We were both leaning against the wall on the Twilight Tower, watching the sunset. Nothing new, but the sort of nostalgia was a nice one. Imagine eating the biggest, sweetest strawberry of the bunch? Picture eating another one just like it on another occasion. Just like that.

"What?" I smiled at him, peeling the paper wrapper off the ice cream.

He took a bite off his popsicle. "Nothing," he replied, putting a hand on mine. He was standing close to me, a little bit too close.

Not that I minded.

At least, thinking back to those old days, I don't care _anymore_.

In fact, I can't even believe our relationship had gone in circles all because of me, and my issues with Olette, Pence, and now, Caitlin. We lost so much time because of me.

And now, ironically, we won't have any time.

"We went through so much," I said aloud, nibbling on my stick. Roxas nodded in response, taking another bite off his blue delight. I put my head on his shoulder. Funny, how I could still believe his shoulder was meant to fit my cheek.

"Because of you," he kidded, sending me into a spiral of embarrassment with his lopsided grin. I could really lose myself in his eyes…

"No, really," I said, peeling my eyes away from his. Instead, I focused on the purple-lined clouds. "I mean, ever since the whole Pence thing! You stuck it out with me. And when Caitlin came? I'm surprised we're still, you know…" the rest of my sentence faded. To be honest, I didn't know how to end it. I finished my stick and put it down beside me. "And now, I feel kind of invincible," I added.

He laughed. "That's what friends are for."

I don't know why, but I was kinda let down. "Just friends?" I couldn't stop myself from asking him.

If he noticed my (oh so evident) disappointment, he didn't show it. "Yeah," he confirmed, bobbing his head with resolve. "Friends give you that invincible feeling. They give you the power to overcome the messes and even help you clean up, no matter whose fault it is. They don't leave your side. We're your sidekicks, if you want a childish analogy."

I just nodded. So much for feeling invincible.

"But you know what?"

I looked at him in response.

I swear, every time I stare into his eyes, I could feel a million cells in my body shriveling up and dying.

"What?" I managed as he tipped my chin upward, my eyes locking with his. Oh my god, was this…?

"You make me feel infinite."

I smiled, hoping I didn't look dumb with a half-lidded grin. Stupid Roxas, shooting my fantastic invincible statement to bits; I was about to tell him so, I almost pulled back to retort.

But you know what? I didn't even bother.

And when he put his lips on mine for a long, sweet kiss, I swear I felt invincible –correction: _infinite_.

o0o

For me, this chapter is like my 'dipping my toes into the tub to test the water' thing. If things go well, maybe I'll finish this bit and, yes, go on with the trilogy I remember concocting (all of this is based on memory, how I wanted the story to go). I admit, this has been a great trip down memory lane; it makes me wonder why I even abandoned it in the first place, much less get uninspired. Gotta stop hamming it up now.

Most importantly, _please review._ I must also admit, my writing (as well as grammar!) has gone far too rusty, and I've lost my touch..! In fact, just recently, I made a new account in hopes of starting all over again from the beginning. But I don't know yet, it depends on you, my dear readers. Maybe I'll keep with the new one, or continue :)


End file.
